Kunoichis En La Guerra
by Pryre-chan
Summary: El inicio de una nueva guerra es inminente, las naciones se prepara para enfrentarla. Capitulo 1 "La Normativa" (S&H-T&D-I&S)
1. La Normativa

**Kunoichis En La Guerra**

 **Por Pryre-Chan**

 **Los Personajes de Naruto No me Pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **-o-**

Normativa

 **-o-**

El salón se silenció cuando la Hokage hizo su ingreso, con el rostro serio se posiciono frente al gran grupo de kunoichis que la esperaban, a su lado su asistente Shizune se posiciono con una gran caja en las manos.

-Escuchen todas- llamo con tono severo- Las he convocado aquí para hacer pública una nueva normativa que quedara en vigencia desde este momento, pero antes de revelar su contenido tengo algo que decirles-

La rubia mujer suspiro por lo bajo y estudio a las jóvenes frente a ella, la mayoría con miradas de curiosidad.

-Todas nosotras sabemos que una nueva guerra se ha declarado y que la batalla es inminente. Pero para la mayoría que no ha vivido una guerra anterior le es difícil visualizar la realidad que esto implica.-

Su mirada azulada paseo por los rostros jóvenes de las kunoichis a su cargo, se fijo la meta de recordarlas a todas, ya que seguramente poco menos de la mitad sobrevivirían.

-En esta guerra se perderán muchas cosas, varios de sus amigos y familiares morirán, sus hogares serán destruidos y más de uno sufrirá de tortura a manos del enemigo. Pero para una kunoichi las cosas pueden ser diferentes, ya que más que todo, más que cualquier tipo de entrenamiento y habilidad que posean, son mujeres, mujeres jóvenes. Por esa razón caer en manos del enemigo cambia de significado.-

Las kunoichis mayores miraron con recelo la escena armando en su mente el significado de las palabras.

-Muchas de ustedes aún tienen intacta su virginidad y es su derecho decidir a quién y cuándo entregársela. Pero en tiempos de guerra eso no se decide, porque pueden arrebatárselas a la fuerza, con violencia o con métodos mucho menos piadosos-

El salón entero emitió un suspiro

-Por esa razón y para proteger ese derecho, hare vigente desde este momento una antigua normativa dirigida solamente a las kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja y las que tengan un nivel de chunnin o superior o a las que piensen ingresar en batalla de forma activa-

Tras una seña Shizune empezó a repartir con ayuda de dos asistentes más, blancos pañuelos a todas las presentes, la mayoría los estudiaba sin entender, otras que entendían o habían tenido educación en ello se cubrieron el rostro con angustia, entre ellas las hijas de clanes importantes de la aldea.

Al ver las reacciones la Hokage quiso apurar sus pasos, luego de esa reunión tenían muchas otras.

-Lo que tienen en frente no son pañuelos normales, están impregnados con una fragancia especial, además de una sustancia que evita que se ensucie con fluidos ajenos a la sangre. Su objetivo en estos dos días es escoger a un hombre de la aldea según sean sus gustos y entregarle su virginidad, como prueba de que cumplieron deben manchar el pañuelo con su primera sangre cuando consumen el acto.-

Murmullos llenaron la sala, la Hokage las dejo debatir entre ellas por un momento, pero luego su firme llamada las silencio.

-Les parece injusto y cruel, lo sé, pero esta normativa fue hecha para evitar la deshonra de las kunoichis de la aldea y evitar también que la mente de las afectadas se pierda. Ustedes no lo saben y piensan que no les puede pasar y tal vez es asi, pero les pasara a muchas, por esa razón deben cumplir, por una orden directa de la líder de esta aldea y por ser un medio en las que se protegerán.-

La Hokage se cruzo de brazos firme en su resolución, lo hacia por ellas. Muchas empezaron a sollozar.

-Silencio, aun no termino de hablar. Esta norma se pone como prioridad sobre cualquier regla o ley que tenga sus clanes o grupos, no pueden alegar eso, además hay una segunda parte en esta normativa. A fin de mejorar su cumplimiento y garantizarlo, se ha establecido que se le hara comunicado a los ninjas varones de la aldea, la normativa como a ustedes los obliga a aceptar cualquier proposición con ese objetivo que se le haga, durante estos dos días, nadie podrá negarse-

Una joven ninja se puso de pie.

-Hokage-sama, no pensara que simplemente hagamos "eso" muchas estamos comprometidas y tal deshonor…-

-¡No has escuchado lo que dije!- la Hokage golpeo una mesa cercana- ¡Esta normativa lo sobrepasa todo!-

-Pero si…¿si quedamos embarazadas?- pregunto otra tímida voz

-Shizune- la Hokage mando y una nueva ronda se distribuyó.- Las hierbas que contienen esas bolsas evitaran un embarazo, deben tomarlas al menos una hora antes de consumar-

Hubieron nuevos murmullos.

-Si por algún motivo no pudiesen beberlas y quedaran en estado, es decisión suya mantener el embarazo o terminarlo cuando quieran, todo esto se hara en absoluta reserva.-

Golpearon a la puerta y un ninja apareció susurro una par de palabras al oído de Shizune que rápidamente las transmitió a la superior, esta arrugo el rostro.

-Para la mañana del tercer dia deberán entregar sus pañuelos con la marca de su sangre a su superior inmediata que lo hará llegar a mí. Pero antes de nada se lo duro que puede ser para ustedes, la mayoría aun es joven, pero esa es la vida de una kunoichi. Y aunque la normativa incluye a cualquier hombre, les pido que no elijan a hombres casados o alguno que sepan esta comprometido por intereses egoístas. Pueden irse.-

Nadie se movió, algo frustrada fue la Hokage la que abandono la habitación. Grupos se formaron tratando de entender las palabras y otras se fueron para entender el asunto en soledad.

Una copia de la normativa estaba pegada en una pared cercana donde se arremolinaban viarias de las más jóvenes.

Todo por una guerra que vendría.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Hola gente vengo con otra historia.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Para su disfrute.

Pryre-chan


	2. Ladron De Fantasias

**Kunoichis En La Guerra**

 **Por Pryre-Chan**

 **Los Personajes de Naruto No me Pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 02**

 **-o-**

Ladrón de Fantasías

 **-o-**

Hinata oculto su rostro lloroso en su almohada, luego de la reunión de esa mañana había empezado a llover y con ella su corazón, se veía forzada a entregar aquello que había estado guardando para entregarlo al amor de su vida, a su único amor.

Pero eso era ahora un olvido, apretó el blanco pañuelo entre sus manos, su suave olor era relajante, pero solo lo consideraba una mascarada para su cruel propósito.

Tocaron a su puerta y Hinata salto en su sitio.

-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?-

Hinata gimió de angustia.

-S-si-

Paso un momento de silencio

-Si quiere hablar sobre la normativa…-

Hinata se sonrojo

-No. No Neji-nissan estoy bien s-sin problema-

-De acuerdo la dejo descansar-

Escucho los pasos alejarse y se hundió aún más en su almohada, su primo sabia, sabia lo de la normativa. Era tan vergonzoso.

Pero había una pequeña voz en su mente que decía que no todo era malo, que quizá esa seria la oportunidad de por fin confesarse a su primer dulce amor, estaba segura que con la normativa no podría decirle que no. Eso le daba mas seguridad.

De esa forma podría entregarse a Naruto-kun. Podría robarle al tiempo un momento real de pasión.

Real.

La idea la agitaba por completo y clamaba por ser estudiada a fondo, pero aun era de día y tenía cosas que hacer, fue a la casa de su maestra donde fue recibida con sabios consejos y del cual tuvo que huir cuando la conversación se giró en formas de evitar que su primera vez no doliera.

Por suerte tenia que encontrarse con Tenten, una buena amiga que compartía su misma preocupación, hablaron e intercambiaron diferentes puntos de vista, pero ninguna sabia como evitarlo, además de estar conscientes de que las palabras de la Hokage eran ciertas.

Vieron un barullo frente a la tienda de lencería, al parecer un grupo de mujeres se congregaba en ella para comprar la ropa más adecuada para su gran día, escucharon parlotear con fingido desinterés a varias de ellas y hondar en su importancia para dar una buena impresión al chico elegido.

A ninguna de ellas parecía interesarle, caminaron varios pasos antes de que Hinata suspirara y se unieran a la reyerta, Tenten la siguió a penas. Por suerte la demanda iba en ascenso en ropa íntima atrevida y de colores pasionales.

Lo cual no era el estilo de ninguna de ellas.

-Mira este Hinata-

Tenten levanto un pequeño perchero, mostrando lencería blanca de encaje que hacia juego con un par pequeño de alas de ángel.

-Este te quedaría bien-

Hinata se sonrojo, mas por lo que su mente forjo de la nada.

-N-no es lo mio-

Hinata escapo a otro pasillo, viendo los modelos sencillos. Encontró un conjunto elegante más que llamativo pero conservador al mismo tiempo que le gusto bastante, de color azul oscuro en el centro e intermedios en las orillas.

Se lo mostro a Tenten que tenía ya el suyo elegido de color negro y sobrio.

-Podre usar este más veces- le explico simplemente

Salieron de la tienda luego de hacer fila media hora

-o- -o- -o-

Hinata se hundió entre sus suaves sabanas en cuanto llego, estaba cansada mentalmente imaginando y pensando en los preparativos para esa fecha en especial, no quería que fuera extremo, pero si quería que fuese perfecto.

Repico una campana en tono agudo a la distancia.

Hinata se levantó de su lecho y empezó a quitarse la ropa del día consiente del anuncio de que estaban próximas las horas de descanso programadas en la mansión donde habitaba, una norma estricta para todos sus habitantes.

Pero ella había logrado adaptarse desde pequeña y ya en su madurez le había encontrado un uso práctico, sin nada que cubriese su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la suave cama, se cubrió con una delgada manta de verano y espero.

Quien hubiera pensado que sus anhelos se habrían transformado de tal manera, algo visceral que llamaba en sus huesos incluso sin ser provocado, a lo que incluso ella siendo como era no podía evitar.

Anhelo.

Impaciencia.

Pasión.

Desespero.

Espero a que su mente diera el pie para iniciar su fantasía, generalmente solía ser un sonido, un crujido de la vieja madera o un azote de una rama en su ventana.

Espero

Quizá podría cambiar un poco ahora la escena, tal vez Naruto-kun tendría el papel protagónico esta vez, solamente para empezar a hacerse la idea de como podría ser su dulce encuentro, sus miradas o sus caricias.

Sentía que enrojecía.

Un pergamino cayo en algún lugar de su habitación.

Había empezado.

En su mente se oyeron pasos y un peso ajeno sobre su cama, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente Naruto-kun empezaría por suaves besos y calmaría sus nervios para que lo acepte en su cuerpo, le diría frases tranquilas y lentas, sin prisas. Abrió sus ojos y casi lo vio, tal como lo imaginaba, su rubio pelo y su sonrisa, un beso en la frente y una en la mejilla, el suave y algo torpe toque en su cuerpo.

"Esta bien" le diría "Hazlo"

Y empezaría el juego poco usual, suave y tierno. Pero a pesar de ser agradable se sintió incompleto.

El Naruto de su mente ataco su cuello con fuerza.

"Espera Naruto-kun" gimoteó en suspiros ahogados mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

Una ronca y varonil voz le respondió.

"No"

Hinata parpadeo muchas veces antes de darse cuenta que el protagonista habia cambiado a uno habitual, mejor dicho el de siempre.

La sostuvo de sus muñecas y la elevo sobre su cabeza.

Este ser no tenía rostro, pero si un propósito, se hacía presente en sus sueños y fantasías casi siempre, ofreciéndole más de una noche entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentir innumerables sensaciones, la sometía y la moldeaba entre sus dedos. Siempre entraba por su ventana buscando saciarse de su cuerpo, solo del suyo, le susurraba palabras de permanencia y posesión a su oído mientras la tocaba.

"¿Pensabas cambiarme?" le dijo sobre el oído a medida que le abría la piernas con suavidad

"¿No harías eso verdad?. Mi Hime eres mía, me perteneces"

Su respiración se volvió pesada y se forzó a responder.

"No. Pero si Naruto-kun y yo…"

Lanzo un alarido que reboto en las paredes, la sensación de sus fantasmagóricas besos en sus pechos habían sido brutales.

"No me cambiarias" le aseguro la voz "Porque te gusta cómo te hago sentir"

Y rápidamente y de una estocada se hundió en su cuerpo

-o- -o- -o-

Hinata miro con cautela a Naruto-kun a la distancia, estaba de pie y sin razón aparente en medio de un campo de entrenamiento vacío, esperaba quizá, pero para Hinata era un momento propicio, había preparado un pequeño bento para Naruto-kun con un montón de cosas sabrosas.

Ese seria el primer paso, luego de ofrecérselo esperaría a que lo acabe y le mostraría su pañuelo, por supuesto esperaba que Naruto-kun lo comprendiera a la primera. Después de eso lo dejaría en manos del destino.

Su cuerpo tembló de expectación y miedo mezclado en una vorágine.

Pero lo haría, estaba decidía, lo había pensado y planeado mucho, le había llevado como todo un día de los designados a cumplir con la normativa. Estaba resuelta, y nada la detendría.

Dio varios pasos lejos de su escondite.

Pero.

Una figura femenina se acercó al rubio, intercambiaron unas palabras y esta le dio, casi arrojo, un pañuelo a la cara. Parecieron perderse un momento antes de que el rubio saltara y gritara de felicidad, para luego tomar la mano de la chica y salir corriendo.

Sakura-san…

-o- -o- -o-

Hinata salió por su ventana con una mochila a cuestas, el tiempo se terminaba y ya no tenía opciones, en realidad no había considerado ninguna, después de ver la fatídica propuesta de la peli rosada, se había dedicado a llorar y a apenarse.

Cuando cayó la noche supo que tenia que encontrar una solución, y la encontró.

Sus pasos se dirigieron al sitio más desierto que pudiera imaginar, a un sitio donde nadie la descubriera ni por casualidad, un sitio considerado maldito.

Territorio Uchiha.

Se adentró en la única casa que parecía la menos terrorífica, las puertas chirriaron y un frio hasta los huesos la saludo, camino por los pasillos llenos de tierra hasta una habitación, los muebles estaba cubiertos y las ventanas intactas hacían de esta habitación la más cuidada al paso del tiempo.

Saco de su mochila un piso acolchado y la extendió en el suelo, luego saco un pequeño estuche donde estaba su pañuelo y la pequeña bolsa lila, arrojo la última de vuelta al estuche y tomo un frasco de lubricante hecho por ella, que había pensado usar en "su" dia especial para menguar su dolor, pero no, lo usaría en sus dedos y con ella misma.

Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en interiores, se había puesto una especial para ayudar en su fantasía, una que había comprado hace poco con la ayuda de Tenten. Una lástima que no lo usaría como quería.

Se tumbó de espaldas y espero a que su mente empezara su fantasía habitual, era diferente por el ambiente, pero se forzó a hacerlo ya que en el momento dado, donde en su mente encontraba el climax se penetraría ella misma hasta hacerse sangrar, empaparía su pañuelo y lo entregaría en la mañana.

Al imaginarlo quiso llorar. Pero no valía la pena, encontraría su oportunidad con el tiempo. Saco a Naruto de su mente, no estaría esta noche.

Con cuidado desabrocho el frente de su sujetador y se acaricio los pezones luego el abdomen, con fuerza trato de imaginarse a su amante imaginario, el que lograba estremecerla con su brusco tacto.

Gimió.

Sus pezones duros fueron presionados y soltados simulando las leves mordidas del hombre sin rostro.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios cundo sintió la boca seca, exhalo un vaho blanco señal del frio a su alrededor y el calor dentro de su cuerpo.

Su otra mano repto con suavidad torturante hacia su entrepierna, gimiendo por el tacto aparto la suave tela de encaje.

-Vaya. Vaya-

Hinata abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto cubriendo su cuerpo con lo que podía.

-¿Q-quien está a-alli?- pregunto a las sombras, junto sus ropas, pero antes de ponerse de pie, se vio tumbada de espaldas en el suelo de nuevo.

Hinata lo sabía, esa fuerza y el peso eran de un hombre.

-A-alejese o-onegai- le suplico asustada.

El hombre emitió una risa de diversión masculina.

-Quien podría hacerlo, con el espectáculo que armaste en mi casa-

Se sorprendió, solo quedaba una persona que podía decir eso. Y estaba allí con ella, en ese momento, Hinata sentía enloquecer de angustia.

-¿U-uchiha-san?-

El hombre no contesto.

-¿En quien pensabas?- le pregunto en cambio, Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Si no quieres decirme...-

Hinata vio claramente el Sharingan brillar frente a ella, le estudiaba, su portador arrugo el gesto.

-Asi que es por esto- tomo el pañuelo que estaba cerca de Hinata y lo estudio, acerco con cautela a la nariz y lo olio un momento.

-D-dejeme por favor Uchiha-san- le rogo Hinata en un susurro.

El sonrio.

-¿De quien hablas?- le pregunto mientras tomaba sus manos y las llevaba sobre su cabeza.-Yo soy el hombre que entra por tu ventana en las noches, el hombre que te desea a tal grado que no teme saltar sobre los guardias de tu familia, llegar hacia ti y tomarte-

Hinata sintió como su cuerpo frio por el susto se iba calentando, al mismo grado que el Uchiha marcaba los pasos de sus besos en su cuello.

-Soy ese hombre sin rostro pero con un propósito-

Se vio retirada de sus últimas prendas con rapidez

-¿No pensabas cambiarme por tus manos verdad mi hime?-

Hinata emitía suaves y estrangulados jadeos en un vano deseo de contenerse. Los besos masculinos bajaron lenta y agonizante mente hasta sus pechos haciendo mil veces mejor el trabajo que sus torpes manos.

Lo sintió, cada toque como en sus fantasías, ese hombre había leído de alguna manera su mente y hacia cada cosas con precisión y donde debía, como si su cuerpo fuera un viejo libro del que conocía cada hoja.

Escucho su risa a medida que jugaba con ella, porque eso era un juego, uno equivocado.

-De-dejeme-

Lo sintió bajar aún más, sus manos rompieron su ropa interior lanzándolo lejos, acaricio sus muslos y dejo en ellos suaves caricias.

-Tal vez si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que lo hacía con…-

Le mordió el interior de un muslo. Dolio bastante, le dejaría marca

Gimoteo y el Uchiha la cayo con besos apasionados y voraces, saqueo su boca sin pedir permiso y dejo a su paso huellas que a Hinata le durarían toda la vida.

Cuando menos lo pensaba sus piernas fueron separadas y un peso real que nunca pudo igualar a su imaginación se acomodó sobre ella.

"Es un hombre real" se repetía a sí misma. A la tercera vez entro en pánico. El Uchiha vio esto así que cambio el lúgubre ambiente en una escena conocida y recuperada de la memoria de la chica.

Su habitación a oscuras, con el sonido de jadeos tenues ahogados, un hombre sin rostro en su cama.

Hinata se relajo considerablemente mientras se dejaba hacer, era su fantasía, la otra cara de un dulce y tierno amor, un amor físico y totalmente entregado, sin miedo al rechazo o a hacer lo incorrecto.

Sus pensamientos se calmaron y el juego continuo, lo besos, las carisias. Elevo las manos y tomo el rostro ajeno mientras la devoraba, no sabía muy bien que se tenía permitido hacer, así que se limitó a mover los dedos en caricias discretas.

Entre la bruma de un beso vio unos ojos rojos verle con diversión mientras bajaba hasta sus tobillos y volvía.

Unos dedos se abrieron campo en ella. Y dolió, nunca había hecho eso demasiado avergonzada como para imaginarlo.

-Itai…uhm- sus quejas fueron absorbidas

El pelinegro se apoyó sobre sus manos y la vio de frente, sus ojos rojos eran inescrutables. Hinata supo que había llegado el momento, liberada acomodo sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino y levanto las piernas suavemente en un sube y baja para darle entender sin palabras que estaba bien.

Vino un beso, de aquellos que imagino que el hombre sin rostro le daría cuando su pasión no pudiera contenerse más, luego una punzada de dolor, Hinata gimió y trato de sacudirse, pero el peso masculino era demasiado y los besos le quitaban la fuerza. Al final ambos cuerpos se movían al unísono, dando y recibiendo pasión.

Hinata sintió el cielo en su cuerpo tanto que pronto se desbordaría, gimió mas fuerte.

-Uchi…- le llamo cuando luchaba por aire y derramando lágrimas de satisfacción y plenitud.

-Es el momento de poner rostro a tu fantasía- le dijo el hombre mientras se empujaba en su cuerpo con más rapidez- Mírame.

Hinata lo hizo tratando de enfocar entre sus lágrimas.

Entonces se sintió llena de la esencia masculina, una que secretamente había anhelado sentir, era tibia y abundante cubría cada espacio en su interior casi con inteligencia.

Su fantasía ya no era un hombre anónimo.

Cuando se vio libre, la sensación de vergüenza golpeo su ser, como pudo obligo a sus débiles miembros a responderle y a levantar su cuerpo.

Pero no pudo.

Se dejó caer, mientras en su espalda sentía los suspiros de la boca de un hombre que hablaba sin palabras, que la tocaba suavemente mientras esperaba que se recuperase.

-Te gusta cómo te hago sentir- fue su afirmación mientras le levantaba las caderas y la obligaba a estar de rodillas, bajo su cuerpo. Hinata supo visceralmente que aquello no había acabado, la amoldaba para recibirle nuevamente y con más facilidad.

-Qui-quiero…- Hinata sentía que las palabras se le trancaban en el pecho, pero se esforzó en decirlas claramente, sabía que era un momento en su vida que no se repetiría y quería recordarlo como uno en el que fue honesta con su corazón y sus deseos, sin importar nada más. Trago saliva y cerro lo ojos.

-Quiero sentir más Uchiha-san-

El pelinegro acaricio su largo cabello y la obligo a girar la cabeza para darle un demandante beso.

-Prepárate entonces- la voz masculina era agitada y Hinata sintió una punzada de satisfacción que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Y la embistió por detrás, rápido, firme y constante. Hinata se sintió más plena que antes mientras soportaba toda la fuerza masculina, sus jadeos se mezclaban con gruñidos a sus espaldas, se aferró aún más al suelo y se atrevió a mirar atras, el Uchiha estaba de rodillas con el cuerpo brillando por el sudor y la cara roja, los labios entre abiertos y la mirada fija donde se unían sus cuerpos.

Hinata grito cuando llego a su climax, esa imagen la guardaría toda la vida.

Era el inicio de una larga noche.

-o- -o- -o-

Cuando por fin su cuerpo fue dejado en la suave superficie emitió un suspiro de alivio y dolor, el otro no había sido considerado en lo absoluto, su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de su semilla que resbalaba por sus muslos.

Un brazo envolvió su cuerpo y suaves besos cubrieron su cuello, el Uchiha a sus espaldas emitió un suspiro cansado.

-Toma- le dijo sin más enseñándole el pañuelo manchado con gotas de roja sangre, señal de que había cumplido con la normativa y se había entregado.

Hinata ya sin fuerza no pudo ni sonrojarse pero se giro como pudo entre los brazos del hombre y se le quedo viendo, no era la visión que esperaba, no habían ojos brillantes y satisfechos, ni palabras de consuelo por su dolor.

Solo una sonrisa que casi no podría llamarse una, un resoplido.

Pero algo en los ojos negros le sabia a un toque de burla.

Quiso quejarse de pronto ofendida, pero se vio aplacada por un efímero beso.

-Que…-la voz le salió ronca de tanto gemir- ¿Que hace aquí Uchiha-san?-

-Yo debería preguntar eso ¿Porque viniste a mi casa?-

-Y-yo pensé que no habría nadie…lo siento-

Hinata bajo la vista y se perdió en sus pensamientos, quizá el bosque negro habría sido una mejor opción.

Sintió un mordisco en el cuello, salto de la sorpresa pero la sostuvieron.

-No te atrevas a pensar más de la cuenta en mi presencia Hyuga-

-U-uchiha-san- le dijo Hinata escandalizada –N-no…-

-Escuche sobre la normativa y vine aquí a investigar-

¿Acaso el Uchiha era un espia? Había rumores de que se había unido al grupo, pero estos no se confirmaron hasta donde sabia.

Hinata pudo decir con seguridad en que momento cayeron los fragmentos de su corazón, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad y traición. Pero se limitó a mantener su rostro en blanco, no podía mostrar sus miedos ya que la normativa decía que podía elegir al hombre al cual entregarse.

Había cometido un error. Este hombre era un traidor a la aldea, buscado y perseguido, ¿Que si la usaba para algo malo? ¿Si la extorsionaba?

-Y-ya veo-

Tembló por el frio y la rabia de su ingenuidad. Bostezo sin poder evitarlo los parpados le pesaban.

Sintió un abrazo más firme. Y calor tibio baño su cuerpo. Labios en sus mejillas y en su frente.

-Debo irme- le susurraron al oído.

Hinata debía irse también, irse a casa y dormir para no pensar, escucho un siseo un rumor de voz pero apenas escucho, su mente divagaba entre el sueño y la vigilia.

-Si…yo…también…- pero lo haría después de una pequeña siesta.

-o- -o- -o-

Hinata despertó en su cama, se sentía adolorida, pero su pecho estaba ligero, se estiro y camino con lentitud al baño, se dio una ducha y masajeo sus músculos. Al salir vio su mochila sobre una silla y encima de su mesilla de noche estaba su pañuelo, liso y bien doblado con un manchón rojo totalmente visible.

Se sonrojo y casi se ahoga por el débil aire que cruzaba a sus pulmones. Lo había hecho no podía creerlo.

Se paro frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y quito su toalla, se estudió con detalle, no se veía diferente, ni se sentía diferente, pero era una mujer ahora.

Las aves fuera de su ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos, comenzó a vestirse, tenia que encontrar a Kurenai-sensei para darle su pañuelo.

No quiso indagar en el tipo de preguntar que le haría.

Se detuvo en seco, corrió hacia su mochila y saco de ella el pequeño bolso lila, se habia olvidado tomarla, pero tampoco imagino que todo terminara asi. Las hierbas que evitarían el embarazo.

Se vio en el espejo de nuevo esta vez con mayor detalle, no había nada raro.

¿Y si dentro de su cuerpo germinaba la semilla del ultimo Uchiha?

Suspiro, podía decidir quedárselo o no, pero incluso antes de aparecer los primeros signos del histerismo la respuesta de su mente fue firme.

Mi hijo.

Salió de la mansión rumbo a la casa de su maestra, se preocuparía del resto mañana, esa noche tendría una visita interesante, nadie anónimo esta vez.

Sonrió.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Siii volvi, con nueva historia.

¿Porque me gustara tanto el sasuhina si a nadie a mi alrededor le gusta?

Nah.

Para su disfrute.

Pryre-chan


	3. Ladron De Frustraciones

**Kunoichis En La Guerra**

 **Por Pryre-Chan**

 **Los Personajes de Naruto No me Pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 02**

 **-o-**

Ladrón de Frustraciones

 **-o-**

¡Estaba decidido no participaría en semejante locura!

Tenten agito el blanco pañuelo en el aire y lo arrojo a su cama, la reunión informativa de esa mañana había sido una pérdida total de su tiempo y un daño permanente a su psiquis.

¿Porque tenía que obedecer esa tonta normativa?

Ella era una kunoichi orgullosa y fuerte, preferiría morir antes que obedecer y ceder el mando de su cuerpo a un hombre, un total desconocido, se había esforzado en superar tantas barreras que la subestimaban por ser una mujer, para que al inicio de una guerra le salgan con lo único que no pudiera cambiar.

Su cuerpo.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar aquel mal trago, se cuestionó muchas cosas y planeo muchas otras, todas mirando con depresión el pequeño pañuelo blanco y la bolsita lila.

¿Como? ¿Como?

Podría fingir que ya no era virgen, de todas formas tenia diecinueve años, era lo esperado, asi la normativa no le aplicaría.

Un inconveniente.

¿Y si le hacían un examen físico? Por la actitud de la Hokage supo que se lo tomaba muy en serio.

-¡Rayos!- maldijo frustrada no había salida fácil a esto, lo único que quedaba era encontrar un hombre cualquiera para que se acueste con ella, ya lo dijo la Hokage nadie podía negarse. Ahora el problema era ¿quien?

Debía ser alguien que olvidase rápidamente, alguien que no le molestara con tontas chácharas, solo debía encargarse del asunto de la normativa brevemente.

Barajo nombres, pero todos se la hacían demasiado conocidos.

Quizá simplemente se lo pidiera al primer hombre que pasara por su ventana cuando se asomara.

El cuerpo le temblo. Un escenario caótico frente a ella.

Y si el hombre era como "aquel"

Hace mucho, cuando era aún una gennin creyó enamorarse de un chico de su edad, a estas alturas no recordaba el nombre, pero no olvidaba lo que le hizo, aunque fue un impulso insensato de su parte habia confesado sus sentimientos y le habia robado un beso a ese chico.

Estaba tan feliz, era la primera vez que su corazón bailaba en su pecho y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Pero luego de ese día muchos chicos y chicas de su clase la señalaban y hablaban a sus espaldas.

Ese chico al que había visto noble y bueno se mofaba de ella tachándola de sanguijuela y poca cosa, una regalada.

El rumor se extendió y se transloco a muchas formas más horribles. Si por esa época no los hubieran separados en grupos no lo habría superado, el rumor se disipo, pero el daño estaba hecho.

No confiaba en los hombres para enamorarse, podrían ser útiles en batallas y otras cosas, pero la mayoría solo pensaba en usarla por ser mujer.

Un claro ejemplo era esa normativa.

Tocaron a su puerta, algo rabiosa la abrió. Era su amiga Hinata tan o mas agobiada por la normativa, venía a charlar con ella, lastimosamente no tenia más respuestas que ella sobre el asunto.

Charlaron un largo rato, barajando nombres que hacían enrojecer a la heredera. Cuando la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y empezó a dolerle, despacho a la más joven, sin respuestas para ella, quedando en salir al dia siguiente.

Debía encontrar a un hombre que no se mofe de ella por su falta de experiencia o que usara su "contacto" como una anciana con el cuento de alguna gracia de sus nietos, mera entretención.

Donde encontrar un hombre discreto y dispuesto.

Un nombre apareció.

Neji Hyuga.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

A la mañana siguiente, siendo el primer día de vigencia de la normativa y tachado como el día más difícil de su vida, se ducho y cambio con parsimonia, sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer.

Camino a la gran mansión pero sus nervios la traicionaron, iba a ver a su compañero de equipo, era uno de los pocos que tenía su confianza y en la que podía asegurar absoluta discreción.

Si, no podía equivocarse.

Sería difícil, pero simplemente tenía que mostrarle ese tonto pañuelo y ya.

¿Verdad? No tenía que explicárselo con palillos, no por nada era un genio.

Cuando llego le sorprendió ver un pequeño grupo de mujeres, hablando entre ellas, pocas discretamente, otras saltarían al cuello de la contraria en cualquier momento.

"Pero es tan guapo"

"No podrá rechazarnos"

"¡No dejare que me lo quites!"

Miles siseos en voces terriblemente chillonas, se abrió paso a empujones hasta la puerta.

-Oye ponte a la fila, todos esperamos a Neji-kun-

Bufo. ¿Qué le habia dicho esa chiquilla? Lo más importante, ¿Todas esa mujeres esperaban a Neji?

Vaya si que era popular, la tomaron de los brazos para hacer que retrocediera, pero se puso firme y no la movieron de su lugar.

De veras tenia que ponerse a la altura de esas chicas y hacer fila por su turno con Neji. ¿Era en serio?.

La puerta se abrió y salió una mujer mayor, sirvienta de la casa. Al verla de inmediato le dio paso.

-Tenten-san ¿ha venido de visita? Pase por favor-

Escucho replicas a sus espaldas, pero poco le importo y paso al recibidor, la mujer exclamo con voz firme que Neji no estaba en casa y que volvieran luego.

La puerta se cerró con seguro.

-¿Tenten que haces aquí?- se sorprendió al ver a su compañero salir de manera furtiva detrás de una pared.

¿Se lo diría?

Balbuceo un saludo y algo que sonó a que vino de visita para ver a Hinata.

Su compañero la estudio con esa mirada más que familiar, trataba de descubrir si decía la verdad, rápidamente trato de disimular.

-¿Esta en casa?-

¡Díselo! ¡Díselo! le presiono su propia mente, solo con meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar su pañuelo su compañero sabría sus intenciones y después pasara lo que tenía que pasar y podría olvidarse del asunto.

Golpearon a la puerta.

-Neji-kun ¿esta allí?- preguntaron un coro de voces.

No quería verse como esas chicas de allí afuera, ella no era una fanática de su compañero.

Hubo un largo silencio, Tenten no se movió.

-No está en casa, salió a…entrenar. Te llevaría pero…-

-¡Chist! Creo que lo escuche- dijo una voz tras la puerta

Tenten agito la mano restándole importancia, sus aminos y determinación habían menguado por completo.

-Gracias la encontrare yo sola- abrió la puerta y salió con aplomo a medida que era muerta de mil maneras a los ojos de las chicas que esperaban en fila ¿triple? Vaya cuando había aumentado el número.

Resignada decidió no ir mas por el lado Hyuga, encontraría a alguien con más "tiempo" disponible, con menos admiradoras y algo de cerebro.

Podía elegir de todas formas ¿no?

Se encontró con Hinata al poco tiempo, se rompía la cabeza pensando en escusas creíbles para acercarse a su muchacho elegido.

-¿Porque no le haces un bento?- fue su sugerencia bien recibida, tenía casi claro que eso le gustaría a Naruto. ¿Debió especificar que fuera ramen? Eso haría que Hinata se diera cuenta que ella sabia que le gustaba Naruto, aunque no fuera un secreto en absoluto.

Luego un barullo en la tienda de lencería.

Primer dia desperdiciado, el segundo no fue diferente, luego de un dia de búsqueda infructuosa, se rindió, sin más, todos los hombres parecían de defectos a sus ojos, no que fuera exigente o elitista, solo no había encontrado a alguien aceptable.

Incluso Ino que se había encontrado por casualidad en las llenas calles le había dicho que parecía muy nerviosa, que si quería le haría un té, todo esto mientras acariciaba a un lindo gatito negro.

Denegó el gesto, prefiriendo esperar, todavía tenía mucho tiempo.

Rayando en la locura se fue al bosque al más alejado que conocía, desierto y privado, llevaría a cabo su plan, deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda y alegar demencia al momento en que debían recogerlas las superiores.

¡Que más daba!

¡Ella lo decidió!

¿Podía decidir no?

Se alejó hacia un barranco, no lo pensó mucho, enredo el pañuelo en una piedra y la arrojo al vacio, la escucho caer, no le importaba.

-Malditas normas del demonio- mascullo en susurros satisfechos por quitarse ese peso.

Alisto el pequeño bolso lila y lo arrojo sin remordimientos.

-¡Adios!- le grito.

-¡Quien rayos arroja cosas!- una voz masculina corto su momento de felicidad, busco a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie, empuño sus armas, descuidadamente había olvidado su gran pergamino.

Una figura se formó del borde del acantilado, un hombre cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas estaba sobre una gran ave blanca, frotándose la cabeza con gesto adolorido.

Que crees que haces ¡Podrías matar a alguien!- le reclamo el hombre y le arrojo de nuevo el pañuelo, choco a su lado, pero en la mente de Tenten no cabía asunto minio como ese en su mente.

Estaba frente a un miembro de Akatsuki. Analizo rápidamente el rostro, había visto su foto de forma extraoficial hace poco, lo ubico rápidamente.

Deidara, un enemigo de su aldea natal, miembro de los responsables de iniciar la guerra y por lo tanto de esa tonta normativa.

Se agito furiosa.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-

-¿Ha?-

Tenten salto al combate, arrojando sus armas con gran precisión, el hombre solamente los esquivo y empezó a reírse.

¡Empezó a reírse!

-Las chicas de la hoja si que están locas-

Tenten magnifico su ataque, el hombre parecía divertirse esquivándolo, eso la molesto aún más.

-¡Como te odio!- corrió hasta él y peleo cuerpo a cuerpo, tratando de clavarle al menos un kunai, una venganza por la brillante idea de declararles la guerra.

-Oye ¿y yo que te hice?- el rubio parecía no comprender su furia desmedida.-¿Te conozco?

Tenten no respondió y se alejó de un salto agitada, la furia vibrando en su cuerpo visiblemente. Sabía que tenía problemas con eso, desde siempre, y pensó haberlo superado tras la guía de extra relax de su maestro. Se concentró en respirar y calmarse, solo conseguiría cansarse y entorpecer su pelea.

-¿Eres tu una de mis ex novias?- le pregunto el rubio con burla.

¡Burla! ¡Como podría confundirla con una de sus ex!

¡Al diablo la calma!

-¡Tu forzaste esta condenada situación!- Tenten acertó un par de golpes en el rostro del hombre y un par de kunais en su espalda, ningún daño mortal, pero ahora se sentía mejor

-¡Oye que te sucede mujer loca!-

Vio claramente como su enemigo metía las manos en su cartuchera y de movimientos rápidos lanzaba algo hacia ella, los esquivo rápidamente, descubriendo que las pequeñas formas explotaban quedamente en el suelo buscando desestabilizarla.

Lanzo un kunai que rozo la mejilla del otro logrando herirlo. Pero necesitaba mas, no se conformaría con eso. Busco entre sus bolsillos y descubrió un pergamino oculto que tenía para emergencias, era pequeño, pero con ello invoco más armas.

-¿Nunca te cansas?- le pregunto el hombre con fastidio- ¿Porque rayos estas tan enojada?

-¿Enojada? ¡Estoy furiosa! Por tu culpa y ese estúpido pañuelo-

Deidara su rubio enemigo arqueo la ceja mientras saltaba a un costado, con rostro confundido.

Busco con la vista el suelo a sus pies y empuño rápidamente el pañuelo blanco que envolvía la roca que le había golpeado la cabeza.

-¿Esto?- Le pregunto mostrándoselo. Tenten detuvo el ataque en seco.

El hombre se rio.

-Este es el…- Deidara sintió un peculiar olor, acerco la nariz a la tela mientras Tenten tenía un ataque a un par de metros.

-Asi que los de la hoja ya toman medidas para la guerra – afirmo

No se escucho una respuesta

-En mi aldea las chicas usaban una flor con este aroma, es problemático siempre tenia que escapar. ¿Es eso porque estas molesta? ¿Porque ningún chico te acepto?-

Empezó a reir

-Si siempre tienes ese carácter no me sorprende, tus besos deben de ser…-

Carcajeo.

Tenten apretó los dientes, su rostro estaba sonrosado de vergüenza y humillación. Y que si tenía ese carácter y que si besaba como una sanguijuela.

Una lagrima se asomó, pero se limpió rápidamente, no caería en eso de nuevo.

-Oye ¿Estas llorando?- le pregunto Deidara con una amago de risa, cuando se dio cuenta que así era se removió nervioso.

-O-oye estaba bromeando-

-No me importan tus bromas, ¡Ni lo que pienses de mí! ¡Y que si beso como una sanguijuela!…-

Su garganta se tapó, así que prefirió usar sus kunais de nuevo, con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Pero su puntería parecía haber disminuido, ya su oponente ni se esforzaba en esquivarla.

Tenten sentía más furia de lo que podía controlar su pulso temblaba y su cuerpo empezó a endurecerse, ya ni siquiera estaba muy claro en su mente que estaba en una pelea, con esas míseras palabras rondándole la cabeza, la garganta atenazada y el pecho compungido, se dejó caer en el suelo. Se había acabado sus armas y el cansancio torpe y desmedido hizo mella.

Se sintió observada y levanto la vista su oponente estaba cerca, su único ojo visible brillaba con cierta pena. Se sintió peor que su enemigo sintiera pena de ella, había fracasado.

-Hey tú, no me tomes enserio- su tono era incomodo en extremo.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ya- Tenten suspiro, quizá si llego su final, era tan patético.

-Chist las mujeres son muy complicadas-

Y la beso.

A Tenten se le detuvieron las lágrimas de la sorpresa, pero reacciono rápidamente dando un puñetazo a su adversario.

-¡¿Q-que crees que estas haciendo?!- le grito a todo pulmón nerviosa en extremo, era la primera vez en años que la besaban, aunque pensándolo bien, nadie la había besado antes.

Se sonrojo y se cubrió el rostro.

-Tranquila solo quería demostrar que no hablaba enserio, eres linda y algo ruda, pero eso te da más encanto-

Le sonrio.

-Devuélveme mi pañuelo- exigió con dureza.

El rubio se acerco con la palma extendida, esperando a que la tome, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo la retiro.

-¿Sabes porque en estas "situaciones" se usa un aroma especial?- le pregunto el Akatsuki

-¡Y a mi que me importaría!- Tenten extendió la mano, pero el otro sujeto con más fuerza el pañuelo y lo acerco a su nariz inhalando suavemente, Tenten miraba todo esto sorprendida.

¿Que pretendía aquel raro sujeto?

Su mente divago un momento y sintió su rostro enrojecer, antes de avergonzarse más movió la mano, casi un borrón en la vista para alcanzar el condenado pañuelo, tenía que salir de allí y pedir ayuda.

Si eso haría.

Su mano fue detenida en el aire, con tal fuerza que no la dejó escapar a su forcejeo.

-¿Que haces?- le demando antes de sentir un beso suave y casi caballeresco en el dorso de su mano luego otro en la mejilla.

Se paralizo, incluso el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones. La irreal situación se deformo aún más cuando el rostro blanco y masculino se acercó al suyo, Tenten estudio los ojos azules con detalle que no pretendía, eran picarescos y con un toque de burla malvada.

Antes de cualquier contacto se forzó a reacciónar y elevar su mano libre para tapar la boca del otro.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mi- le dijo casi como una amenazante suplica.

¿Que le pasaba? ¡Era una kunoichi! ¡Fuerte y decidida!...pero…pero no quería pasar por aquello de nuevo.

El hombre suspiro y quito la mano que cubría su boca sin esfuerzo.

-¿Te parece que me burlo?-

Si. Le parecía una broma cruel, un tonto intento para…

Esta bien. No. No al menos en lo que ella creía.

El hombre se acerco de nuevo a ella, viéndola fijamente todo el tiempo, estudiando sus reacciones, la beso y Tenten se tensó, pero él no paro, fue un contacto superficial y casi amistoso, sin querer Tenten suspiro cuando se alejo.

-En realidad eres linda- escucho el comentario o quizá se lo habría imaginado

El Akatsuki retrocedió un paso, Tenten supo que se alejaría notaba sus intenciones, espero, pero él no la soltó.

¿Que pretendía?

Pensaba, al menos eso parecía, su rostro se arrugaba y se ablandaba de a ratos.

Paso un largo minuto.

-Diablos- el rubio siseo y ataco de nuevo los labios de Tenten con energía, a ella se le fue el aire, su conciencia le grito varias veces, pero Tenten se concentró en mantenerse de pie, sus piernas empezaban a fallarle.

Se separaron.

-¿Q-que diablos haces?- Tenten trato de sonar firme, pero su voz se vio reducida a la mezcla de un jadeo y un suspiro.

Inesperadamente las manos masculinas se dirigieron a su cabeza y quitaron su protector de la frente, luego el hizo lo mismo con la suya tachada, Tenten no estaba segura, pero aquello parecía tener un profundo significado.

-Te dije que eras linda- le escucho decir, pero por algún motivo fueron otras palabras las que proceso su cerebro.

Lo dejo besarla de nuevo, el hombre no era malo, le daba su espacio para responder a su ritmo.

¡Pero que haces! ¡Es un Akatsuki!

Tenten lo sabia, puso sus manos libre en el pecho del otro para alejarlo, pero no tenía fuerza.

Los besos pasaron a sus mejillas y cerca de su oreja.

¿Que era esto que sentía? Su pecho prácticamente golpeaba sus costillas tanto que temía que las rompieran y un hormigueo le recorría el cuerpo.

Unas manos se aferraron a su cintura. Todo aquello parecía una cruel trampa preparada para atraparla y atormentarla.

Lo sabía.

Pero antes de eso, antes de ser un ninja o enemigos acérrimos él era un hombre, podía sentirlo en la dureza que rozaba en su abdomen.

¿Entonces porque no quería moverse? El toque era tan suave que parecía ser una suplica para que lo dejara acercarse, como si ella fuera un animal salvaje.

Tenten arriesgo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, se aferró a la gabardina del hombre moviendo el rostro para encontrarse con sus labios.

Una muda aceptación fue bien recibida, las manos masculinas viajaron por su espalda y terminaron en su trasero. Tenten emitió un gemido de indignación ante tal hecho, pero en vez de una queja, su boca fue invadida por una lengua ansiosa, lo acepto y una pierna se coló entre las suyas aumentando su contacto.

Se sentía tan torpe con sus improvisaciones que Tenten no pudo evitar una punzada de angustia, pero se negó a demostrarlo, subió las manos y las enredo en los brazos del más alto.

Su cabello se vio suelto.

El calor se alejó de ella boqueando aire cálido.

-Preciosa-

La capa de Akatsuki se poso en sus hombros y antes de incluso de procesar el hecho Tenten se vio deslizada con rapidez hacia el suelo, su espalda estaba protegida del frio.

Una sombra masculina la cubrió y empezó su cortejo con besos y carisias suaves para convencerla.

La parte superior de su traje fue removida, los movimientos se detuvieron, entre su vista borrosa Tenten noto que era estudiada a conciencia.

-No deberías esconderte-

Entonces recordó, tenía la costumbre de vendarse los pechos para que estos no se movieran de manera que no alterara su equilibrio o desempeño en batalla. Su precisión y resistencia dependía de eso. Pero en momentos íntimos como aquel era poco atractivo.

Rápidamente se cubrió el pecho con las manos.

El hombre carcajeo y se acercó a su oído

-No era una crítica, solo hacía notar que será más complicado chupar tus pechos de esa manera-

Tenten jadeo y no presento resistencia cuando sus manos fueron quitadas del camino de algo filoso, no se molestó en ver, solo sintió el filo inofensivo moviéndose sobre su piel. Siquiera pudo pensar en que estaba en peligro.

Al segundo el hombre se irguió sobre ella y se quitó la malla que llevaba. Tenten trato de no desviar la vista.

La beso en la frente, temblaba, pero el piel contra piel fue…tan único.

Los besos y caricias se aceleraron entre un mar de jadeos, no se opuso cuando su pantalón quedo relegado, ni cuando sintió una mano abriendo sus piernas para que un dulce peso se acomodara entre ellas.

No esto no tendría que ser asi, Tenten no quería ser como las otras chicas.

Tomo al hombre de los hombros y detuvo firmemente sus avance, él la vio confundido y algo herido, pero Tenten junto sus fuerzas y obligo al otro a cambia posiciones, con ella arriba Tenten se vio satisfecha.

-Yo lo hare- le susurro ella.

Acomodo sus piernas al cada lado de la cadera masculina firmemente, se inclinó hacia adelante buscando con la mano el miembro erecto, al encontrarlo lo tomo con cuidado y algo de fascinación, se deleitó con su tacto suave y su dureza.

El Akatsuki gimio.

Tenten algo orgullosa, ubico fácilmente la entrada de su vagina y acomodo en ella el pene chorreante, sus manos húmedas del líquido de la anticipación de ambos.

Logro meterla un poco antes de que sintiera un tiron doloroso, se sacudió un par de veces y dejo caer su peso sobre la dureza masculina.

Dolio. Su cabeza se lanzó hacia atrás ahogando un jadeo.

Pensó que iba a caer, pero sus manos fueron sostenidas e impulsadas a un cuerpo firme, tembló y tuvo el impulso de retirarse, pero su mente se aclaro y puso su atención en el calor que cubrían sus pechos, la lamian y apretaban sus pezones.

El aire se volvió más pesado y sus pulmones más pequeños.

-Yo…

Tenten observo al hombre frente a ella, parecía concentrado en lo que hacia, pero pronto se dio cuenta y la miro, pero no paro, se veía insolente mientras jugaba con ella.

La beso con ganas, pero la sensación no desapareció de uno de sus pechos, curiosa tomo esa mano con las suyas.

-Que es…- vio impresionada como de la mano que sostenía salía una pequeña lengua y que además tenían dientes a juego. Sabía algo de eso, pero nunca espero verlo.

-Si te molesta…- le dijo el hombre. Pero a Tenten no le molestaba, más bien le parecía curioso.

-No lo hace- y por primera vez Tenten inicio el beso, superficial y ligero, si estaba sonrojada lo estaría aún más.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no que no supiera que, pero no sabia como. Asi que probo con suaves movimientos de sus caderas, el efecto fue inmediato, el hombre jadeo, a Tenten le gusto eso, ella había hecho eso.

Se movió acelerando el ritmo.

-Tramposa…-

Le siguió una nalgada, se detuvo. Y luego empezó a sentir que se clavaban en ella, empujaba hacia arriba con fuerza y profundidad.

El calor creció en su vientre. Su respiración se alteró y sus brazos se tensaron, esperado que pase la sensación que crecía en interior.

-Mírame-

La tomaron de la nuca y se vio obligada a bajar hasta encontrarse con unos labios ansiosos y tibios, húmedos sin dudas, la sensación aumento y estallo, los colores bailaron en sus parpados y ahogo un grito demasiado femenino que quería salir.

Unas manos le acariciaron las caderas

Ambos cuerpo cayeron jadeando, su cuerpo laxo fue puesto a un costado con suavidad, estaba adormecida. Cuando volvió en si, observo con terror la cercanía del hombre frente a ella, le observaba, el pelo revuelto y la piel sonrosada.

Algo cosquillo dentro de ella. Se giró y le dio la espalda, era tarde ¿debía irse sin más? No lo sabía, pero dudaba que podría ponerse en pie por el momento.

-¿Piensas correr?- le pregunto la masculina voz

-Claro que no- le respondió firmemente pero no se volteo. Poco después la abrazaron. Se tensó y trato de sacudirse.

-¿Que no tienes frio?-

-N-no-

-Yo si. Además…- el Akatsuki se froto entre sus nalgas.

-P-pero que hacer idiota pervertido-

Sus manos buscaron automáticamente sus armas, pero no tenia ninguna.

-¿No puedes creer que con una sola vez basta no?-

No pudo responder, la fuerza masculina la enderezo en el suelo y empezó a estimularla.

-¿Puedo verdad?-

Le preguntaba mientras le daba apasionados besos, y recorría su cuerpo.

Tenten no podía decir nada, así que solo asintió. Casi de inmediato lo sintió en su cuerpo.

Su voluntad fue doblegada dos veces más, prácticamente su cuerpo se rindió, pero no se dio tregua, aun inmóviles cubiertos con la gabardina él la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la besaba, ella respondía, ya no recordaba porque no debía hacerlo, sus manos se movían solas acariciando el pecho fuerte, tratando de no rozar algunos hilos que encontró a su paso y que podían retener una herida.

Antes miraba tan mal a las parejas que se besaban en las calle. Ahora entendía porque lo hacían, se sentía tan bien y en confianza

Cuando el frio aumento y su mente se lo exigía, se vistió con lo que pudo, mirando con rabia su blusa rota y al causante de aquello. Pero estaba exhausta para reprenderlo por ello.

-Me voy- le dijo en un susurro cuando ya no podía pensar en ninguna frase. Vio al hombre…Deidara se recordó, abrocharse la gabardina.

-Yo también debo volver, deben estar esperándome-

Tenten decidió ahogar su curiosidad, no debía, si quería que su mente no se culpara con esto mañana.

-Perdí mi sujetador de pelo ¿puedes prestarme uno de los tuyos?-

Tenten asintió y acomodo su pelo con una sola liga.

-Gracias preciosa-

Tenten creyó en su alago. Como nunca en la palabra de un hombre.

-Nos vemos- un ave surgió aleteando levemente, Deidara detuvo sus pasos y retrocedió, la tomo de las manos y le dio un último y repentino beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Tenten se quedó clavada ahí por un largo momento viéndolo irse, cuando reacciono estornudo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía aquel pañuelo en las manos, manchada de su propia rutilante sangre, gimió, debía ir a casa y darse una ducha tibia, luego podría servirse algo de te…

Ahogo un grito.

¿Donde había quedado la pequeña bolsita lila?

La busco con la mirada pero no la encontró, al cabo de un momento decidió ir a casa, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya vería lo que sucediera con el tiempo, de todas formas podía terminarlo si quedaba en estado.

Ese sentimiento fue tan triste como abrumador, agito lo hombros

Ya veremos con el tiempo.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

¿Pareja rara?

Para su disfrute

Pryre-chan


	4. Ladron De Oportunidades

**Kunoichis En La Guerra**

 **Por Pryre-Chan**

 **Los Personajes de Naruto No me Pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 03**

 **-o-**

Ladrón de oportunidades

 **-o-**

Ino estudio con cautela a cada persona que pasaba por el vitrina de la tienda de su familia, trataba de determinar los atributos que debería tener su pareja.

Después de la reunión de esa mañana había empezado a estudiar con ojo clínico a todos los hombres con los que se cruzaba de camino a casa, pero todos eran demasiado mayores, muy jóvenes o poco agraciados o de aspecto torpe.

Nunca lamento tanto que su amado Sasuke-kun se hubiera ido de la aldea, con el su decisión estaría cantada. Pero como no era así, se decidió a buscar a alguien más, lo cual no sería fácil.

Pensó en varios nombres mientras acomodaba las rosas y regaba los girasoles, ninguno la satisfacía y solo tenía dos días, seria tortuoso y estaba segura de que los mejores candidatos estaban siendo acosados en ese momento, dio un vistazo apreciativo a la pequeña bolsa lila y al pañuelo blanco que descansaban sobre el mostrador, cuando llego su padre se había escandalizado a su manera en un numero de llanto que la había avergonzado al máximo.

Pero al menos de todo aquello, su padre, ya repuesto le había prometido dejarle la casa a ella sola esos dos días, para que se encargarse de "sus" asuntos en un lugar seguro. Sin nada mejor que hacer decidió abrir la tienda.

Cuando termino de arrinconar los crisantemos escucho un tumulto fuera, se asomó por curiosidad y vio como tres chicas peleaban por darle su pañuelo a un pelirrojo.

Ino lo conocía por supuesto, era Kyohei un chico atractivo como ninguno y también ninja, era mayor que ella por dos años y había tratado de ocupar el lugar de Sasuke a su salida.

Era uno de sus candidatos, no el mejor, admitió para ella misma, quizá no fuese el indicado, era muy conocido y seguramente estaría muy ocupado, con un suspiro volvió a entrar, al segundo la campanilla de la puerta sonó.

-Kyohei- llamo al chico que veía nerviosamente por entre las enredaderas fijas, al parecer había una discusión fuera.

-Ahm…hola Yamanaka-san. ¿Te importa si me quedo un momento?-

-No me importaría si compras un cactus de interiores- le respondió sonriendo, señalando una repisa de pequeños cactus con flor.

El joven hombre carcajeo.

-Está bien me llevare uno- Camino por la estancia y de repente se detuvo, Ino siguió la dirección de su mirada y la encontró clavada en el pañuelo sobre el mostrador.

Ino se removió incomoda.

-¿Ese es tuyo?- le pregunto el hombre señalando con el dedo.

-Por supuesto- Ino le respondió rápidamente, a fin de cuentas no tendría que ocultarlo ¿no? Hasta su padre lo sabía lo cual era la epitome de lo vergonzoso y colindante con lo irreal.

Pero luego reacciono, no era esa una buena oportunidad de acabar con eso de una vez, no era su moreno perfecto pero valia.

Con pasos decididos se acercó al mostrado, solo debía dárselo y ya.

Un terrible ¡crash! sonó en el piso superior, lo que era extraño ya que estaba sola en casa.

Sin decir nada subió al piso de arriba solo para ver un florero roto en el suelo, por suerte no era el favorito de su madre, la ventana cercana estaba abierta y el viento movía las cortinas.

Bajo para recoger una escoba y se sintió estudiada bajo la larga mirada de apreciación que le dirigió Kyohei, de arriba y abajo y otra vez.

Kyohei se lamio los labios.

El tipo resulto ser un degenerado.

-Si quieres decirme algo, este podría ser el momento- le dijo con voz escabrosa y pose adulante.

Ino reprimió un golpe.

-Vamos no seas tímida- insistió y se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el hombro. Como odiaba a los hombre que se creían con atribuciones solo por haberles sonreído.

-Su-el-ta-me- le dijo con voz contenida-¡Y largo!-

Ino empujo al sorprendido hombre por la puerta y cuando él se giró para enfrentarla con gesto indignado, agarro una de las macetas de cactus y se la arrojo a la cara.

-¡Te lo regalo!-

Sabía que tenía que buscar otro candidato. El segundo nombre surgió.

Shin Masamune era un ninja elite hasta donde sabia, era el encargado de la oficina de finanzas de la aldea, lo había visto muchas veces y hablado pocas, pero le resultaba alguien agradable y aceptable, no tenía un gran atractivo físico, pero el color de sus ojos grises con líneas verdes llamaba mucho la atención, aunque casi siempre estaban ocultas bajo gruesas gafas.

Lo eligió por ser en apariencia un ser tranquilo y no parecía ser un pervertido, tenía la certeza que la trataría bien.

Lo busco en las oficinas y casi nadie creía que le buscaba a él, pero poco importo hasta que el hombre en cuestión la empezó a esquivar como una plaga.

¡Lo había visto esconderse tras otra gente!

Eso hizo mella en la seguridad de Ino, que se estudió a detalle en el reflejo de una ventana, todo parecía en orden y bien, era atractiva y sexy como siempre, ¿porque huia?

Con una punzada de curiosidad y otra grande de orgullo se fijó la meta de sacarle al menos una respuesta al hombre. Lo siguió hasta que salió del trabajo, tarde como nunca, el hombre detuvo sus pasos y se metió en un parque para mecerse en un columpio.

Ino se sintió rabiosa ¿la rechazaba por nada? Había imaginado una novia o algo parecido.

Agarro el pañuelo en sus manos con fuerza y se dispuso a enfrentarlo. Pero se tropezó.

¡Pero si no habia nada a sus pies!

Corto el tren de sus pensamientos cuando vio otra figura acercarse a Shin, al parecer charlaban hasta que noto que el escurridizo ninja trato de alejarse y el otro hombre lo sostuvo, le quito los lentes y se abrazó a él.

El corazón de Ino empezó a palpitar con un sentimiento desconocido.

Ahora entendía porque Shin la evitaba, al parecer tenía otros intereses.

Suspiro, encontraría a alguien más, dio dos pasos atrás, pero no avanzo más apreciando la escena frente a ella, los dos hombres ahora compartían un beso que merecía algún tipo de premio.

Ino ahogo un gritillo de emoción, pero se obligó a alejarse cuando unas grandes manos se metieron bajo la camisa de trabajo de Shin.

Con el corazón batiéndole en el pecho y la cara sonrosada Ino decidió que se encargaría mañana.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Al día siguiente Ino tardo más de tres horas para encontrar a su siguiente opción. Souji era un instructor de la academia, era joven y apuesto, por supuesto un buen partido además de sensible, le había visto varias veces aconsejar a sus pupilos.

Casi podría considerarlo perfecto, ajusto con más fuerza la cangurera en la cual llevaba su bolsa lila y el pañuelo, decidida a que este tercero sea el correcto.

Lo observo salir de la casa de baños termales con la piel morena toda sonrosada, se le antojo atrayente y por fin sintió el hormigueo de la anticipación, ese hombre era más que adecuado, espero que la tratara bien, era todo lo que pedía, ya después podía disfrutar a sus anchas con un compromiso más serio fuera de un compromiso burocrático.

El hecho disminuyo su entusiasmo, pero se negó a caer el ello, ya lo había pensado demasiado, sobre amor y entrega, pero al final siempre supo que era su deber cumplir, al menos les habian dado la oportunidad de elegir.

Su última oportunidad se le escapaba, tenía que aprovechar que se encontraba solo, saco su pañuelo, se lo entregaría y planearían su encuentro para esa noche.

Se acercó decidida.

-¡Ah!- empezó a gritar su objetivo- ¡Aléjate!

Con un sobresalto se acercó, el hombre estaba sobre un banquillo agitando su toalla, para espantar a un pequeño gato negro.

-¡Shoo! ¡Aléjate mala suerte!-

Ino se puso las manos en la cadera molesta ¿cómo podía espantar de esa forma a una adorable criatura como aquel gatito?

Cuando el pequeño felino esquivo una barra de jabón Ino se aproximó y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Oye que te sucede solo es un gatito- le reprendió.

-¿Es tuyo esa cosa?- Ino sintió la primera puñalada de ira.

-No, pero…-

-Llévatelo si no quieres que le arroje un kunai- La puñalada creció y el gatito maulló apretándose en su pecho, pobre criatura que por su color tenía que sufrir tal desprecio.

-Claro que me lo llevare, ¡eres un peligro!-

-¿Yo?-

Y antes de que el hombre pudiera refutar algo más, Ino le lanzo un kunai para cortar la cinta de su buzo deportivo que tenía, al momento se le cayó y sumado que estaba encima de un banquillo lo hacía visible aún más.

Se rio de él y se dio la vuelta.

De camino a casa se encontró con Tenten que parecía más perturbada que ella misma ¿sentía acaso el peso del tiempo como ella?

-Te ves algo nerviosa ¿no te gustaría tomar un té en mi casa?- le ofreció pero su propuesta fue rechazada, lo entendía en realidad, ella misma se haría uno cuando llegara.

Se despidió y la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió.

Llegando a casa y luego de pensarlo mucho preparo el infusión que le habían dado y decidió tomarla, ya que a fin de cuentas tenía poco tiempo y anochecía con rapidez.

El gatito maulló.

-Te daré un poco de leche ¿si?- el gatito trepo por la enredadera de su ventana, no era muy firme y se balanceaba por fuera del balcón.

-¡Espera que haces!- le alerto cuando la planta se movió atemorizante mente.-¡Oye!-

Ino se asomó al balcón tratando de tomar al pequeño felino pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Oye Ino ¿pasa algo?- le preguntaron desde debajo de su alfeizar, Ino se asomó y vio a un amigo suyo, habían compartido un par de misiones juntos y se llevaban bien.

-Y si le digo…- susurro al aire

Antes de articular las palabras predestinantes Ino escucho un objeto caer a su lado, lo busco con la vista y contemplo un pincel manchado de tinta negra. Se le hacía familiar, tan familiar que…

-Si estoy bien, no es nada- le dijo al de abajo y dio un salto hasta el techo de su casa, lo que vio la dejo de un pieza. Allí sentado con un pequeño gato en manos estaba el compañero sustituto del equipo siete, Sai.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo pasaba por aquí- le respondió con una desesperante sonrisa, siempre se lo pregunto ¿porque hacia eso? Aquel gesto vacío.

Ino no le creyó y lo estudio a detalle, no había nada sospechoso en él.

-Ven baja, tomemos un te- Ino le dio la espalda y lo oyó enderezarse bajo a su balcón y entro a su cuarto, allí solo tenía el "especial", debería ir por otro.

-Siéntate iré por algo de te- le aviso cuando salió, en realidad no estaba del todo segura de la situación, sentía que sería difícil tratar con un hombre como aquel, casi no lo conocía de nada , pero le había causado una buena primera impresión, y algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

Pero podría confiarle "eso"

Se mordió los labios con indecisión mientras ponía la tetera a hervir, le temblaron las manos.

¿Que le pasaba? Hace menos de cinco minutos estaba por ofrecerle su pañuelo a un chico cualquiera.

El reloj sonó y lo miro de soslayo, eran las siete ya y quedaban pocas horas para el fin del plazo de la normativa. ¿Por qué no les había dado una semana?

Subió con la bandeja en las manos y entro a su habitación, su visitante estaba igual como lo había dejado, salvo que examinaba con demasiado interés su pañuelo blanco. Ino dio un brinco.

-¿Que haces eso es privado?-

-Note que tiene un olor extraño-

Ino no respondió, así que se limitó a servirle una taza de té y ponerlo frente suyo.

¿Ahora qué?

El gatito maulló mientras se frotaba insistentemente en el cuello de Sai, empezó a ronronear. A Ino le pareció extraño el apego repentino.

-¿Ese gatito te tiene mucho cariño?- le pregunto mientras lo veía fijamente

-Es mío- y guardo silencio como si de pronto hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

Algo ahí no encajaba.

-Lo encontré cerca de los baños, estuvo a punto de ser atacado por un hombre neurótico-

-Lo se…-

Ino arqueo una ceja

-¿Lo sabes?- le pregunto despacio y en tono acusador. –Pero no hiciste nada.

Sai tardó en responder lo cual le dio a entender a Ino que le mentiría, y todavía tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro, antes de que le dijera nada levanto la mano para callarle.

Pasaron un momento en silencio. Hasta que el reloj marco la hora en tenues timbreos que llegaban desde la cocina.

-Ya en serio ¿Que hacías en mi casa?-

-Los amigos de Naruto se han vuelto los míos, al menos eso es lo que me dijo- Sai se vio sumido en un silencio reflexivo

-¿Qué?-

-He leído sobre la amistad y su significado, se supone que debo mostrar el mismo grado de cariño hacia todos, pero siento la necesidad de mostrar más afecto hacia ti sobre los otros-

Ino sintió un pálpito.

-Por eso cuando me comunicaron de la normativa, pensé en ayudarte a escoger un candidato adecuado, pero ninguno de los hombres que parecían llamar tu atención parecieron convenientes-

Esperen.

-¿Tratas de decir que me seguiste o algo así?-

La rabia y la ternura se peleaban en su interior, pero notaba algo, claro que no por nada Ino conocía a los hombres, incluso uno así, sabia por la fretezota amiga que Sai trataba de aprender de las emociones, a Ino le parecía un gran salto el hecho de que la prefiriera sobre Naruto.

El palpito de nuevo.

-¿Como planeas ayudarme?…¿que harás cuando el tiempo se acabe y no haya cumplido con el requisito de la normativa?-

Ino sintió las palmas sudar y se removió con un sentimiento de expectación, ¿podía Sai captar su filtreo a la primera?

El reloj volvía a sonar, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, a este paso tendría que ser un poco más que descarada.

Para su sorpresa Sai saco un papel de entre su ropa.

-He estado observando y creo que pude encontrar a…-

-¡Ino! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- aviso la voz de su padre desde el piso de abajo, en un reflejo que no supo explicar Ino jaloneo a Sai hasta su armario cerrando la puerta.

-¡Ya oi!- grito de vuelta-No salgas- susurro a la puerta cerrada.

¿Que hacia? Bajando las escaleras se golpeó la frente, ella no era tímida en absoluto, podía decirle a su padre que el chico que eligió estaba allí y que no la molestase, o quizá solamente regañarlo porque le había prometido la casa sola para ella hasta mañana.

-Papa ¿que haces aquí? Dijiste que volverías mañana-

-Sí, sí pero olvide unos papeles, mi escuadrón…- su padre paro y la miro con detenimiento- Mi niña- empezó a decir con voz rota.

No quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

Ino se apresuró a darle los papeles que había juntado en la mesa y se los puso entre las manos, luego lo empujo hasta la salida.

-Vete papá…hasta mañana- Y cerró la puerta.

Suspiro. Ahora debía encargarse de otro asunto, el reloj volvió a sonar. Eso le recordaba la famosa lista ¿Sai había elegido hombres para ella? Se sentía de pronto mal.

Pero a Sai le gustaba ¿no? Se había tomado muchas molestias por ella y con su problema de emociones seguro no se habría dado cuenta.

Ella le ayudaría con eso.

Se paró frente a su puerta y se arregló el cabello y la ropa. A ella también le gustaba él casi desde el primer momento, era halagador, atractivo y talentoso. En sus pinturas como en batalla, y ella lo sabía bien.

Abrió la puerta de su armario y encontró a Sai leyendo un pequeño libro entre la luz de una linterna.

-He leído que los hombres que se esconder en armarios son acosadores o parejas sexuales de mujeres casadas-

-Dame eso- Ino estiro la mano pero Sai se echó atrás, ella lo siguió y quedaron atrapados en el pequeño armario. ¿Esto era una trampa?

Con los cuerpos pegados, Ino sintió que el aire se hacía más delgado. Volteó a verlo y lo miro con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. Ino tomo el pañuelo que aun Sai tenía en su mano libre y se lo tiro a la cara.

-Sabes lo que significa ¿no?-

Sai sonrió, pero Ino noto que se tensaba. Abrió los ojos negros y vio como las emociones iban y venían en desorden.

-He leído sobre el acto…-

-Silencio, no tienes que decírmelo, sabes…-Ino trago- ¿Sabes que hacer y cómo verdad?-

En ese campo estaban en igual de condiciones, la experiencia de Ino se limitaba a la imaginación y lectura.

Se arriesgó.

Ino se puso de puntillas y se apoyó sobre el cuerpo masculino, no encontró rechazo, pero tampoco aceptación plena.

-Necesito mi libro-

Ino quiso gruñir.

-No- le paso con decisión los brazos por el cuello y lo acerco a ella.

Un beso, podía empezar por eso, ella sabía hacerlo, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso corto y tentativo, lo sintió abrir los labios para hablar, pero Ino no quería oír, ese hombre le sacaría canas verdes.

Profundizo por su cuenta y estuvo así un momento, no recibió respuesta y se rindió, se sentía tan ridícula, se alejó sin querer verlo a los ojos siquiera, quizá había mal entendido algo o quizá este hombre en realidad no…

Sintió la presión en su mandíbula y luego la vacilación, antes de sentir el ataque a sus labios, decidido, firme y algo salvaje. Apenas su mente maquino la sensación cuando ya se estaba derritiendo, abrió la boca y correspondió como pudo, su rostro inclinado para más acople.

¿Se estaba imaginando aquello?

El agarre se hizo más fuerte, que la lastimo, tomo las manos masculinas con las suyas y las forzó a retirarse.

-Asi no, me duele- le advirtió, todo toque ceso y se hizo un pesado silencio, Ino no tenía paciencia para eso, las mariposas en su estómago amenazaban con arrasarla.

Lo tomo de las manos y las guio a su rostro.

-¿Se gentil quieres?- y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó de nuevo al beso, menos caótico y mejor, mucho mejor, suave y dulce. Sus manos se novieros solas y se acomodaron en la espalda masculina recorriéndolo con ansias, poco después las masculinas empezaron a imitarla, se sentía bien, tan íntimo.

El reloj sono de nuevo en un sonido tenue y amortiguado, apenas lo registro en su sub consiente ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban allí metidos?

Su mente se empaño, Sai había movido sus caderas de manera que Ino sintió toda la firmeza de su atracción.

Una escena fugaz se apodero de ella, una que había leído con insistencia un tiempo antes.

¿Se atrevería?

Sin pensarlo más se puso de rodillas ignorando el poco espacio y que su espalda choco con la pared, se acomodó lo más que pudo y lanzo una mirada hacia arriba con lo que esperaba mostrar seguridad. Los ojos negros la miraron sin pestañar un momento. Sai abrió la boca algo que Ino quería evitar.

Con manos temblorosas desabrocho los pantalones masculinos y descubrió aquello que hasta el momento solo había imaginado, lo tomo con delicadeza tanteando su firme suavidad, pensó en su siguiente paso con delicadeza, empezando a mover sus manos arriba y abajo en recorridos cortos, observo con recelo las reacciones de su compañero, encontrándolo con la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos entrecerrados, pero aun así con el gesto vacío. Quería cambia eso.

Tanteo la punta con la lengua y siguió las líneas de su novela favorita, lamiendo en largos trazos y besos cortos en la cabeza sin dejar de mover sus manos, tras un par de espasmos decidió intentar jugando con su testículos y el perineo.

Escucho un jadeo y fue feliz. Lo sintió tensarse y tratar de alejarse, sabia a que se debía esa reacción, le dio un último apretón amistoso y se puso de pie, aun con la boca ensalivada le dio un beso a su orgullosamente descompuesto compañero, ahora era su turno.

Empezó a quitarle rápidamente todos sus estuches conocedora del lugar donde los broches lo sostenían, luego la polera y el protector.

-Has lo mismo- le dijo con la voz ronca. Su compañero obedeció dócilmente, sin comentarios pero con la mirada empañaba y brillante.

Ino suprimió el reflejo de cubrirse la desnudez y golpear al que la viera. Junto sus cuerpos y fue como una latigazo de calor y comodidad que la recorrió por completo, inesperadamente su compañero reacciono y la estampo en la pared entre un amasijo de extremidades, Ino sentía el piso bajo ella solo con su allux, sus brazos se sostuvieron de donde pudo para no caerse. Los besos eran completamente abrumadores, pero esta vez no se quedaron en sus labios, bajaron y se situaron con rapidez en sus pechos, ansiosos e impacientes la devoraban, lo atrajo hacia ella sosteniendo su pelo y gimiendo.

La mordió y la apretó tanto que estaba segura de mañana tener moretones, pero no le importó. Con el fuego en las venas Ino trato de deslizar la última prenda de su cuerpo y de paso tratar de bajar los pantalones de su compañero para el acople esperado.

De algún modo debía logra que llegasen a la cama.

Ino quiso dar un alto, pero en cuanto la dureza cálida y atrayente rozo su entrada húmeda como nunca supo que la cama no era buena idea, se empezó a empujar contra esa dureza para que penetrara en ella, hubiera usado las manos pero esta la sostenían para no caer.

Pronto se vio apoyada en el suelo, una de sus piernas sujeta en el aire, miro a su compañero con curiosidad pero este solo tenía una mirada decidida, se acercó a su cuerpo y presiono su pierna elevándola.

-Sostente de mi- le dijo entre susurros, dos segundos después Ino sintió que se enterraban en ella, su cuerpo quiso colapsar, pero a cambio se afianzo más, la puñalada de dolor la corto y se dejó ir. Un sonido húmedo resonó a medida que su compañero se hundía aún más en su cuerpo.

Misión cumplida no pudo evitar pensar.

Empezaron a moverse torpemente buscando ritmo, al encontrarlo se movieron con fluidez, jadeos y pequeños gritos de parte de Ino resonaron en el cerrado espacio, se sentía tan bien, esa mezcla de emociones que ni el mejor libro capto para ella ahora la inundaba, quería más, quería todo, lo forzó a moverse más rápido entre jadeos y beso robados.

-Mas…Mas fuerte- unió sus bocas impaciente. Sentía aquella presión en el vientre, tan caliente y esperada.

Pero la penetración se detuvo, con un bufido Ino se separó, su mirada de confusión e ira.

-¿Q-ue pasa?-

La besaron, bien y profundo, las manos masculinas la obligaron a girarse y a acomodar sus manos en la pared, aquello calentó aún más la cara de Ino ya de por si roja de esfuerzo y pasión, su cuerpo tembló imaginando lo que vendría, sin incitación hecho el cuerpo lo más atrás que puso y abrió las piernas.

Sintió caricias en la espalda y su cuello, su cabello fue soltado de su agarre y acomodado sobre sus hombros, besos dulces y suaves marcaron su columna más de una vez.

¡Ese hombre la estaba matando!

Más atrevida y ansiosa se impulsó a atrás buscando la dureza que ya extrañaba.

-Hazlo que esperas- le exigió cuando lo miro sobre el hombro. Su compañero parecía inseguro.

-Ven- Le llamo seductoramente- Vamos te necesito dentro.-

No paso.

-Si sigues sin moverte saldré de aquí y lo hare con cualquier chico que se me atraviese- le amenazo por ultimo.-¡Lo juro!-

Indeciso y desesperante empezó su compañero a entrar a su cuerpo con lentitud agónica, hecho atrás la cabeza y gimió, el movimiento empezó de inmediato.

Ino sintió que le agarraban los pechos con fuerza moviéndolos torpemente, pero eso no enfrió su pasión, con algo de dificultad se separó de la pared y puso sus manos sobre las masculinas tratando de guiarlas a acomodarse sobre el movimiento de penetración, la sensación mejoro y empezó a gemir sintiendo volutas de aire caliente en el cuello que venían de su compañero, casi de inmediato lo sintió engrosarse más en su interior, plena y llena trato de empujar su caderas atrás con fuerza.

Su compañero se detuvo, intrigada trato de verlo sobre el hombro, notando sus piernas entumidas.

-Sai...pasa…- su voz ronca y la garganta seca le impidieron seguir, carraspeo.

Sintió una caricia suave desde el hombro hasta su cintura, el movimiento le pareció erótico e impaciente, sus ojos chocaron y Ino supo con certeza que algo pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro, veía la indecisión y el deseo pelear en ellos, la caricia continuo rozando su glúteo y su muslo.

Lo sintió alejarse.

-Sai…¡ah!-

Ino lanzo un gritillo de sorpresa cuando su compañero le levanto la pierna y un grito cuando se hundió en su cuerpo con fuerza, moviéndose rápidamente, apoyando todo su peso en ella y en la pared, el aire no parecía llegarle, jadeaba y sujetaba la pared con las uñas, el movimiento la hundía levemente lanzado uno que otro grujido de amenaza, pero poco pensó en eso, su pierna fue elevada aún mas, y su cuerpo fue llenado de esencia.

Cuando pudo pensar su cuerpo había caído de rodillas, detrás de ella sentía jadeos que luchaban por controlarse, miro al pelinegro apoyado en la pared cubierto de sudor, le extendió la mano y Ino la tomo, acalambrada se acercó tomándolo de los hombros y le beso suavemente.

Fue entonces que la varilla que sostenía su ropa cayo y les golpeo la cabeza.

Ino había tomado un corto baño y se había ido a acostar, Sai se fue poco después de que salieron del armario, no sin preguntarle si tenía antojo de comer algo o si sentía calambres o nauseas.

Al responder todo negativo quedo el mutismo, algo que Ino no quería que pasase, lo había pasado bien y sentía aun el aleteo en el pecho, volvió a besarle y lo invito a quedarse, sería algo problemático lidiar con su padre al día siguiente, pero sabía que valdría la pena.

Su ofrecimiento fue rechazado, algo que apuñalo el corazón de Ino, pero lo dejo estar al fin de cuentas no se olvidaba de la normativa. Como apoyando a sus pensamientos Sai le entrego su pañuelo ahora manchado de sangre, no se había dado cuenta que la tenía. Sai tomo el gatito entre sus manos y se acercó a la ventana.

-Nos vemos-

Y salto.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o –

Se viene el epilogo.

Para su disfute.

Yo.


	5. Ladrones De Corazones

**Kunoichis En La Guerra**

 **Por Pryre-Chan**

 **Los Personajes de Naruto No me Pertenecen**

 **Epilogo**

 **-o-**

Ladrón de Corazones

 **-o-**

 **-o- Hinata-o-**

La guerra fue dura y cruel.

Hinata vio todo eso y a pesar que el enfrentamiento fue corto comparado con otros, no había sido menos mortífera, miro las hojas caer por su ventana mientas secretamente acariciaba el pequeño bulto en su vientre, tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo y empezaba a notarse, su ropa amplia había sido por ahora una buena forma de ocultarlo, pero no duraría.

Aun asi sonrió, había considerado la opción desde que había entregado su pañuelo a su maestra y no cambio de opinión, lo conservaría por supuesto, su padre era otra historia. Tocaron a su puerta y le indicaron que el patriarca la esperaba, había llegado el momento, su padre no era tonto, seguro se había dado cuenta. Con parsimonia camino por los corredores vacíos y entro en el estudio de su padre, luego de un susurrado saludo se sentó frente a él.

-Llevas a un bastardo en tu vientre- le dijo su padre venenosamente.

-Llevo a tu nieto en mi vientre- le respondió en cambio Hinata sin reducirse, no permitiría que insultara a su hijo.

Hiashi pareció dudar un breve segundo

-¡Iras al hospital y solicitaras la terminación de ese embarazo!- su padre golpeo la mesa.

-No lo hare padre-

-¡Como te atreves a desafiarme y a traer la deshonra a esta familia!-

Hinata puso sus brazos alrededor de su vientre por reflejo

-Mi hijo no es…-

-¡Fue engendrado solo por cumplir una norma, no hay honor ni compromiso en ello!-

Hinata gimoteó, lo sabía, claro que sí y dolía como siempre, quizá no volviera a ver al Uchiha o quizá este ni le dirigiera una mirada, pero ella tenía vida en su vientre, quizá no planeado y solo por motivos políticos, pero era suyo, lo sentía crecer cada día y cambiar su vida, pensar en él la hacía feliz.

-Padre te lo pido-

-¡No tendrás a un bastardo sin padre!-

Hinata ahogo un suspiro de pena, el Uchiha no había terminado del todo bien tras la guerra, se decía que estaba en coma y en una situación difícil, quizá no saliera de ella, lo acompañaba Naruto-kun

Un pensamiento desolador la recorrió ¿Que si llevaba en su vientre al último descendiente Uchiha?, tendría que ser cuidadosa, pero lo criaría con determinación y amor, cosa que sus padres no tuvieron en su tiempo.

¿Uchiha-san estaría de acuerdo?

-No lo hare-

Su padre cubrió el espacio que los separaba y le tomo de la nuca

-¡Lo harás!-

La amenazo apretando su agarre y Hinata gimió, pero se negó a apartar la vista, la presión aumento y los gruñidos de su padre también, tras un largo momento su padre la azoto en el aire alejándola.

-¡Largo!- rugió poniéndose de pie- Vete de esta casa y olvida que tienes una familia-

Hinata salió rápidamente de la habitación se dirigió a su antigua alcoba, tomo lo necesario en una de su mochilas, salto por su ventana y corrió por el camino sabiendo con certeza que debía hablar con la Hokage, aquella expulsión verbal era solo el principio, la disolución de su apellido llevaría a que los demás miembros del clan la tratasen con crueldad y que sea repudiada en ciertos círculos.

Pero eso no le importaba, si no el hecho de que incluso su hijo podría pagar las consecuencias, podrían llevárselo de su lado o darlo por muerto en nacimiento para cubrir su deshonra.

Cuando llego a la torre toco la puerta de la líder, ingresando al tercer tenso golpeteo, la rubia estaba en compañía de Shizune al parecer revisando unos papeles, levantaron la vista al sentirla entrar, Hinata hizo una tensa reverencia y se adentró en la oficina, explico su situación y sus miedos en detalle y fue cuidadosa en no revelar el nombre del padre de su hijo aun.

La mayor solo cruzo las manos sobre su barbilla y suspiro.

-¿Has pensado en abortar?- fue la directa pregunta de la líder, Hinata negó fervientemente.

-Lo entiendo Hinata y no eres la única- la Hokage elevo la mano y Shizune puso unos papeles en ella.- Al parecer de las trecientas veinte kunoichis de la aldea solo diez quedaron en estado, de estas diez cinco decidieron terminar su embarazo.- La líder elevo la vista- Tu eres la quinta que decide continuar con su gestación.

Hinata suspiro

-No te mentiré tu situación es complicada. Pero no es algo que no haya contemplado antes, pero antes de plantearte algo debo preguntar. ¿Sabe tu elegido que quedaste embarazada?

Hinata negó

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que asuma responsabilidad?-

Hinata apretó los puños tensa

-No-

-¿Se lo dirás?-

-No Hokage-sama- Hinata bajo la vista.

-¿Me dirás quién es?-

-Yo…no puedo…-

La Hokage asintió en silencio, tomo un pergamino y redacto un rápido edicto, desde ese día ella se haría cargo del seguimiento y tratamiento de las kunoichis que habían decidido continuar con su embarazo, además de que estas estaban exoneradas de trabajo hasta seis meses luego de dar a luz y que gozaban con un pequeño bono mensual.

Shizune agito la cabeza aprobatoriamente cuando la Hokage lo sello.

-¿Tienes a alguien con quien quedarte Hinata?-

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso- contesto una cuarta voz desde la puerta. Su antigua maestra estaba en ella con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

Hinata sintió lagrimas juntarse en sus ojos.

-Arigato-

-o-o-

Hinata recibió el formulario de manos de una recelosa enfermera que la siguió con su inquisidora vista hasta que se sentó en la sala de espera, hoy era día de su control prenatal, la Hokage en persona lo realizaba. Su vientre estaba un poco más redondeado y las hormonas la traían loca pero con la ayuda y consejos de su maestra había pasado por eso apropiadamente.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y Tenten salió por ella, Hinata le sonrió a su amiga que tenía cinco meses como ella, había sido una sorpresa agradable verla en la primera consulta sabiendo que compartían la misma fecha de revisión.

-¿El mes paso rápidamente verdad Hinata?- Tenten le miro y acaricio su propio vientre, curiosamente Tenten no hablaba con ella del padre de su hijo y Hinata nunca se lo exigió.

-Asi es, lo sentí moverse ya esta semana-

-Lo se es extraño-

Rieron, una enfermera bufo. Por sus ojos supo que era una Hyuga, el rumor se había extendido rápido, la hija del líder del clan que había desondrado a la familia.

-Y qué decir de los malestares- la voz molesta le llego de las espaldas. Ino se dirigía a ellas del brazo de su prometido Sai..

Al verlos Hinata sintió una punzada que ignoro.

-Son las hormonas- le sonrió.

Hinata fue llamada al consultorio y se despidió de ambas chicas

-¿Te vienes con nosotros luego Tenten?- escucho decir a Ino

-No ahora, quede en visitar a Neji-

Hinata sonrió con pesar, su primo estaba en recuperación luego de pasar unas semanas en terapia intensiva, pero por desgracia no podía ir a verlo.

La Hokage realizo los exámenes con rapidez y eficiencia, al finalizar le regalo una sonrisa, al parecer todo estaba muy bien. Pero de momento se volvió seria.

-Hinata. Naruto salió del coma hace un mes- le informo y Hinata sabía lo que daba a entender, de alguna forma la Hokage pensaba que Naruto era el padre de su hijo y le había insinuado muchas veces que el sería feliz al saber que tendría familia, Hinata lo había negado todas las veces.

-Hokage-sama…-

La mayor la detuvo con un gesto.

-Lo se, no debo meterme, pero Naruto paso por tanto, la guerra y Sasuke…-

Hinata mojo sus labios de repente nerviosa

-Naruto-kun no es el padre de mi bebe- aclaro- Es…es otra persona-

La mayor asintió y la despacho tras entregarle las recetas del mes y consejos para su alimentación. Hinata salió del consultorio con una sonrisa, cada día y cada mes estaba más cerca de tener a su hijo en brazos.

Pero ahora venía su parte menos favorita del mes. Con las recetas en las manos se acercó a la farmacia y vio a Sakura-san allí, la Hokage le había encargado despachar los medicamentos personalmente temiendo alguna manipulación de su clan a la larga.

Pero aunque se supone que era un secreto, Hinata no podía verle a la cara, sin pensar que había traicionado su confianza en algún nivel, la peli rosa era buena con ella, aunque estaba segura de que de saber el nombre del padre de su hijo cambiaria de actitud.

-Ah Hinata, te importa esperar un poco, Sasuke-kun olvido sus medicinas el otro día y se las llevare hoy-

La peli rosada prácticamente saltaba entre estante y estante surtiendo recetas que guardaba en una bolsa.

Una punzada le atravesó.

-No hay problema- le contesto en un susurro. El último Uchiha había sobrevivido a sus heridas y había despertado hace poco, Hinata creyó que era un milagro no haberse encontrado con él en todo ese tiempo, lo cual agradecía, no sabía cómo actuar.

-Aquí está tu receta Hinata. ¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada- Hinata sabía que Sakura-san no se rendiría.-Nos vemos-

-¡Hinata-chan!- un grito a su lado la hizo dar un brinco

-Naruto no debes asustar así a una mujer en estado- Sakura-san le riño, sin verlo a los ojos y carraspeo rápidamente.

-¿Estado? ¡A sí! ¿Estas embarazada verdad?-

Hinata asintió sonrojada

-Cuando le mencione al teme que podía volver a empezar en la aldea y tu apareciste cargando ropa de bebe, pareció pensarlo-Guiño un ojo- Gracias por aparecer en el momento indicado- Naruto le sonrió con sinceridad, a Hinata casi le da un ataque. Sasuke la había visto comprando ropa de bebe y seguramente con su vientre crecido.

Entonces porque él no…

Un pensamiento terrible la embargo, pero solo sonrió tristemente, Naruto se puso a su lado y siguió parloteando alegremente, Hinata no escucho nada de lo que dijo. Naruto le abrió la puerta y salieron, escucho algo de ir a comer pero no levanto la vista y rechazo la oferta.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que aún no puedes caminar! La vieja volverá a internarte-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- escucho a la peli rosa a sus espaldas toda risueña.

Hinata levanto la vista aterrada, vio primero unas piernas cubiertas y luego un torso y un rostro, dio un pequeño brinco que hizo que la pequeña bolsa de papel en cual cargaba sus medicinas cayera.

Naruto se había acercado a seguir reclamándole al pelinegro que no parecía tomarle atención, Sakura-san apretaba sus propias medicinas en sus brazos –Naruto deja en paz a Sasuke-kun, aún está convaleciente-

Sakura se acerca y lo jala del cuello para alejarlo. El rubio trata de zafarse. Sasuke se mueve despacio, un paso a la vez pero firmemente, se acerca a Hinata, que lo único que quiere es recoger sus medicinas e irse, pero no puede moverse, sus piernas no responden y su pecho se entume, el aire no puede pasar normalmente, pero eso queda en segundo plano cuando el Uchiha se agacha y recoge la pequeña bolsa a sus pies.

De pronto es todo es silencio, el sonido de la discusión se detiene y los movimientos del hospital se callan.

El Uchiha le ofrece la bolsa y le sonríe, no una sonrisa como tal, pero si una pequeña muesca que hace agitar su pecho.

-Uchiha-san- le dice en un susurro.

Por el rabillo del ojo de a su maestra toma del hombro a Naruto y a Sakura, había olvidado que habían quedado en encontrarse para irse juntas a casa.

Hinata siente un toque en su espalda, la masculina mano le da un ligero empujón para ponerla en camino.

-Vamos a casa, tenemos mucho que hablar-

Se ponen en camino, ambos lo hacen, Hinata no voltea a pesar de que siente las miradas en su espalda. No pasa por alto la palabra "casa" y sonríe, el pelinegro la ve.

Naruto les grita algo que no escucha, la gente les abre paso a medida que avanzan unos con sorpresa y otros con enojo, en su camino hay un grupo de Hyugas que la miran con aversión, trata de no encogerse por la visión, entonces siente un brazo apoyado en su hombro, la atraen a un abrazo cuando pasan cerca de ellos, se escuchan un jadeo y se van de largo.

-¿Uchiha-san?-

-Es mejor que vean que ahora me perteneces-

Hinata jadea y para de caminar para alejarse.

-Ni pienses por un momento que te dejare ir- el Uchiha mira su vientre y mueve la mano hasta su nuca y la acerca aún más a él, le acaricia el rostro y observa sus ojos- Desde ahora es mi propósito protegerlos a ambos-

El Sharingan aparece y Hinata escucha un susurro.

 _No más venganzas_

 _No más dolor_

 _No más miedo_

 _Solo nosotros…Mi Hime…_

El brillo rojizo desaparece llevándose con ella las crudas y fieras emociones. Hinata siente el pecho ligero. Las imágenes aun rondan su cabeza.

Noches de intenso frio y pensamientos de nostalgia.

Muerte y lamentos internos, creerse indigno.

Enfrentamiento y rencor, el temor a no volver a verla.

La oportunidad y el deseo, posesión.

Ella y una bandita en la mano, su primer entrenamiento en la academia.

Siempre ella.

El hombre la besa, toma su mano y sigue caminando

 **-o- Tenten-o-**

Tenten salió de la habitación de Neji con el sonido de las palabras de su maestro y de Lee, ambos estaban contentos de que la estadía de Neji en terapia intensiva allá acabado.

-¡La juventud sigue su curso!-

Tenten los siguió silenciosamente, últimamente no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para seguirles la carrera, se adelantaron y los llegó a perder de vista, pero poco le importo, camino sola por los pasillos hacia la salida, siempre que pasaba por maternidad veía a parejas felices y aunque aquello no era un insulto la hacía sentir triste, para evitarlo siguió otro camino.

El pasillo estaba casi solitario, era el ala donde se recuperaban los heridos en la guerra, casi no había pacientes, solo los más graves continuaban en recuperación.

Tenten pasó por un salón y llamo su atención un hombre parado frente a la ventana, estaba todo vendado de pies a cabeza, salvo un pequeño espacio en el ojo derecho, el resto de la poca piel al aire se veía rojiza y dañada.

No había nadie a la vista y sin pensarlo se acercó a él.

Fue allí que noto su descuidado vendaje.

-Disculpe ¿está bien?-

El hombre se volteo, el único ojo visible se clavó en ella, poseía un inusual tono azul que parecía opaco de una extraña forma.

-Me preguntaba si usted se encuentra bien-

El hombre la miro fijamente y fue cuando Tenten se dio cuenta que sus vendajes cubrían quemaduras y que estas se asomaban por el torpe ensortijado, se preguntó que pasaba con las enfermeras de ese piso que no cuidaban de su trabajo.

El hombre tomo con sus manos vendadas y temblorosas su cabeza, gimió angustiosamente y se dobló sobre sí mismo.

-¡¿Que me pasa?!-

Tenten le detuvo las manos como pudo cuando vio que se hacía daño.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…no sé, no recuerdo- el hombre se mordió los labios- Mi cabeza- gimió dolorosamente.

-Tranquilícese- le tomo de las manos aunque no pudo aflojar su agarre, logro que se detuviera.- Llamare a la enfermera-

Tenten trato de alejarse pero el hombre la tomo de la mano.

Un grito femenino se escuchó.

-¡Jefa! ¡Es el hombre loco de nuevo!- una enfermera apareció en la puerta con gesto de terror y se fue corriendo.

Tenten frunció el gesto "hombre loco" había dicho al enfermera, giro el rostro para estudiar mejor al hombre que la sostenía, a pesar de la apariencia descuidada, no sentía animosidad o falta de cordura, solo era un hombre sufriendo.

Tenten se alejó del agarre suavemente y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, las manos vendadas volvieron a la cabeza de su dueño, al parecer continuaba doliéndole.

-Yo lo siento…es que no…no se…-

-Está bien-

En ese momento tres enfermeras entraron en la sala, llevaban una jeringa llena de alguna sustancia.

-Señora aléjese de eso hombre, despacio – le advirtió una de ellas.

Tenten no se mostró afectada.

-No pasa nada, solo hablaba con él-

Las enfermeras jóvenes la miraron con sorpresa y una de las mayores la analizo, sintiendo su mirada especulativa en ella.

-Señoritas, traigan vendas y el equipo de curación-

Ellas no se movieron

-¡Ahora!-

Las más jóvenes saltaron y rápidamente volvieron con el pedido.

La mayor se acercó a Tenten.

-¿Le molestaría quedarse un poco más? Al parecer nuestro terco paciente se calma un poco junto a usted-

La mayor hizo un ademan y las más jóvenes se acercaron cuidadosamente al hombre arrodillado, sin saber que hacer miraron a la mayor.

Tenten se acercó y tomo de la mano del hombre y lo ínsito a levantarse y tomar asiento en una silla cercana, las enfermeras rápidamente cambiaron sus vendas y le inyectaron algo.

-Llévenlo a su habitación- ordeno la mayor-¿Le importaría tomar una taza de té conmigo en la estación de enfermeras?

Tenten vio de reojo como el hombre era escoltado por las enfermeras y asintió, le daba mucha curiosidad saber quién era ese hombre.

La enfermera en jefe le sirvió una taza de té en lo que iba a atender unos asuntos, cuando volvió se sentó frente suyo y le ofreció un par de panqueques que no tardo en comer, siempre tenía antojos fuertes en las tardes.

Cuando termino se dio cuenta que había pasado unos quince minutos y no había dicho nada ocupada comiendo, se sonrojo y carraspeó.

-Lo lamento- se limpió la boca con un pañuelo.

-No hay problema, yo también soy madre- la mayor rio- Pero quisiera saber si conoces al hombre de las quemaduras-

-No, en realidad no, solo hable con el-

La enfermera asintió

-Pensé que al fin habíamos encontrado a algún familiar suyo, el pobre hombre ha sufrido mucho, peleo en la guerra y resulto muy lastimado, su pecho y sus manos están gravemente lastimadas por una explosión, además de que perdió la memoria, aun no llegan los registros de desaparecidos de las demás aldeas por lo cual no podemos ubicar su identidad.-

Tenten se identificó con el hombre, él estaba tan solo como ella.

-Desde que despertó fue muy agresivo con nosotras, es la primera vez que lo veo tan calmado, pensé que quizá había recordado algo y que usted se parecía a alguien que el conociera-

-No es así-

-Jefa, la Hokage empezara la ronda- una joven enfermera las interrumpió, la mayor se despidió de Tenten amablemente y salió. Tenten la siguió poco después saliendo de la pequeña estación y camino por un pasillo vacío, pero entonces sus pasos la llevaron por el lado contrario y aceleraron el ritmo, encontró a la jefa enfermera que afortunadamente aún no estaba ocupada.

-Jefa enfermera- le llamo Tenten cuando estuvo cerca- Yo… ¿podría venir a visitar al desconocido mañana?-

En realidad Tenten no sabía porque había hecho la extraña solicitud, pero cuando recibió una afirmación de la mayor, se fue a casa.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Tenten volvió al día siguiente y al siguiente, al principio solo charlaba con el desconocido, hablándole como nunca había hablado con nadie, a veces el hombre respondía con cortas frases y asentimientos, esto no desanimo a Tenten sino que recabo de ella una naturaleza que no conocía, la parlanchina.

Sumamente cómoda que un hombre la escuchara sin interrumpirle y sin imponerle sus puntos de vista.

Al mes y medio la enfermera le sugirió que salieran a dar un paseo y menciono un jardín improvisado en la azotea, Tenten acepto gustosa de alejarse del olor de hospital que le afectaba de más por su sensibilidad por el embarazo.

Tenten arrastro al desconocido a la azotea, era un día despejado. Como siempre este se dejó guiar mansamente hasta sentarse en una banca a sombra.

-El clima es agradable hoy- le dijo Tenten mientras se sentaba a su lado-Hoy me encontré con Ino al entrar al hospital, me dijo que la fecha de la ceremonia será para luego de que nazca él bebe ¿No será adorable? Planea ponerle un pequeño vestido que ella misma está diseñando.-

-¿Cómo sabe que es una niña?-

-No lo sabe aún con seguridad, pero su instinto…-

Tenten paro en seco y volteo a ver a su acompañante, era la primera vez que le dirigía una frase larga, se debatió entre mencionarlo o no.

-Dijo que era su instinto- le dijo suavemente.

-¿Y tú amiga Hinata?-

Tenten quería lanzar un gritillo nada propio de ella, estaba hablando.

-Las enfermeras hablan de ella- le aclaro el hombre despacio.

Era cierto la situación de Hinata era tan publica como pudiera ser un chisme de famosos, el ultimo Uchiha la había reclamado como su mujer y había tomado la responsabilidad de su hijo no nato, se habían mudado juntos y parecían vivir bien y en armonía, al menos eso parecía, Tenten se pasaba por la casa Uchiha-Hyuga cada vez que podía, vigilando a su querida amiga.

Tenten soltó una risa.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba que se golpeaba contra las paredes.

-Ella está bien-

El hombre se acomodó en el asiento más cerca de ella, su torso rígido por los vendajes de su pecho. Surgió una agradable silencio, Tenten lo miraba de reojo disfrutando de saberse acompañada, era solitario estar en casa y más solitario estar en el hospital y asistir a sus consultas sin compañía.

Sintió una punzada de envidia por las otras mujeres a las que veía.

¡Aish! ella no era así, ni se deprimía por esas cosas, seguro eran las hormonas. Unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se las limpio rápidamente, entonces sintió el peso de una mano tosca en su cabeza, levanto la vista y vio al hombre que se había acercado a ella, su mano aún estaba vendada e inmóvil pero así chocaba suavemente sobre su cabeza y la movía.

-No estes triste, tu bebe lo estará también-

El único ojo azul opaco se enfocó en ella y rápidamente se desvió, el desconocido hacia eso a menudo, miraba su vientre que cada vez estaba mas grande y apretaba los labios desviando la vista.

¿Acaso de alguna manera el hecho de estar embarazada le disgustaba?

¿Quizá tendría una mujer que esperaba un hijo en su aldea y trataba de recordarle?

Ante tal pensamiento lo tomo de la mano y la apretó con cuidado.

Una enfermera los interrumpió avisándoles que pronto acabaría el horario de visita, Tenten dio un salto, generalmente se quedaba una hora y luego iba a ver a Neji antes de irse a casa.

-Debo irme, quede en ver a Neji hoy. ¿Te acompaño a tu cuarto?-

El desconocido negó en silencio, como siempre.

Sus manos se separaron y Tenten se marchó.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

A la mañana siguiente Tenten ingreso a la habitación del desconocido con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien-

Tenten rio.

-Sabes he estado pensando que en todo este tiempo no he podido saber tu nombre, sé que no recuerdas, pero podríamos darte alguno por un tiempo ¿estás de acuerdo?-

El desconocido asintió.

-Que tal Reiji, Ayato, Natsume, Takeru…-

El hombre arrugo el rostro.

-No te gusta ninguno… uhm-

-Yo…quiero llamarme- el hombre se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.

-Espera no te esfuerzos, podemos decidirlo otro día-

-Tenten-san-le llamo una joven enfermera- Es hora de la curación ¿se quedara esta vez?-

-Bebo irme ahora- se despidió del desconocido y se acercó a la enfermera.

-No esta vez, Neji saldrá de alta hoy y lo acompañare a casa-

-Que tenga suerte- le dijo la enfermera cuando salía.-Esos dos hacen buena pareja-

Tenten solo escucho un gran estrepito cuando legaba al final del pasillo y luego un grito, rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos a modo que veía a otras enfermeras entrar en la habitación del desconocido, se escucharon gritos y el sonido de forcejeo.

-¡Denle un calmante ahora!- rugió la enfermera en jefe mientras el desconocido arrojada las casos de la habitación al suelo y gritaba.

-¡Detente!- le grito e intento apartar sus grandes manos de una enfermera, pero él la empujo hacia la pared, gimió al contacto, todo el mundo se detuvo, rápidamente dos enfermeras se acercaron a preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada- pero sin embargo se sujetó el vientre con una onda de temor que le recorrió el cuerpo, no era débil, ni su cuerpo tampoco "estoy bien" se repetía mentalmente.

El desconocido se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento…- la enfermera en jefe le inyecto firmemente en el cuello, con precisión, el cuerpo masculino cayó al suelo y fue trasladado a la cama.

-Lleven a Tenten-san a la estación de enfermeras ahora.-

Arrastraron a Tenten a pesar de que no quería y le revisaron los signos vitales y palparon su abdomen, le preguntaron mil veces si tenía dolor o algo parecido.

-¡Estoy bien!-

-Lo sentimos quereos estar seguras- la más jóvenes gimieron.

-Vuelvan a sus tareas- les mando la enfermera jefe.-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien, solo fue un golpe-

La enfermera le sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé, lo siento-

-No es nada…espere ¿Que lamenta?-

-Informe a seguridad y decidieron trasladar al desconocido a un área vigilada hasta que se recupere. Me temo que allí no podrás visitarlo más-

Tenten bajo la vista.

-Ya veo…era su deber, pero es que nunca pensé, nunca me imaginé que el seria así.-

-Era así a principio, había mejorado mucho. El estará sedado un par de horas, si quiere podría ir a despedirse-

Tenten sintió el reflejo de un estremecimiento de miedo, pero negó.

-No estoy muy segura - dijo con firmeza y se puso de pie.

-Entiendo, cuídese de regreso a casa-La enfermera la despidió en el pasillo y continuo su camino, Tenten siguió el trecho hacia la salida con pies de plomo, no quería irse así sin más, muy dentro suyo sabía que no había sido culpa del hombre, tal vez solo había tenido un mal día.

Se le erizaron los vellos del brazo.

"No me pasara nada, él se disculpó" pensó con firmeza y se dio la vuelta.

Al entrar en la habitación vio al desconocido en la cama, le habían amarrado los pies y las manos a los barrotes. Miraba al techo blanco, sin moverse, al parecer estaba más tranquilo, se acercó a él hasta que entro en su rango de visión, el rostro masculino con las vendas sueltas giro a verla.

-Hola- le dijo tranquilamente, Tenten se sintió largamente estudiada.

-Hola- respondió el hombre con clara incomodidad-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes estoy bien. Pero me dijeron que te trasladarían de cuarto- Tenten trato de sonreír- Sera más difícil venir a verte, pero lo intentare-

-¿Podrías desatarme la mano?-

La petición sorprendió a Tenten, dudo un largo momento.

-No te hare daño…lo juro-

-Bien-

Tenten puso sus manos en la correa y deshizo el complicado nudo. En cuanto se vio libre la mano vendada se dirigió a su rostro y la acaricio con cuidado, sin quererlo se sonrojo.

-¿Eres feliz?- le pregunto el hombre

-Lo soy-

-¿Neji te trata bien?-

A Tenten le pareció curioso que le preguntara aquello, casi nunca lo mencionaba.

-Es terco muchas veces, pero es un buen compañero-

El desconocido cerró el ojo con fuerza, tanto que Tenten le pregunto si algo le había empezado a doler, las vendas de su rostro se movieron aún más dejando ver un resquicio del par azul, sumamente igual y brillante.

Por un momento le pareció haberlo visto antes.

-Espero que seas muy feliz a su lado-

Tenten levanto la vista con sorpresa, el desconocido había insinuado acaso que ella y Neji…

-No, no- negó rápidamente- Creo que te hiciste una idea equivocada sobre nosotros, solo somos compañeros de equipo.-

-Pero tú bebe…-

-Escucha- le dijo Tenten tomando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y cruzando sus dedos para poner fuerza a su declaración, como siempre que le preguntaban.- El padre de mi hijo murió en la guerra. Pero aun si no fuera así…-

-No, tu…-

-Disculpe ¿señora?- un ninja apareció por la puerta –Venimos a trasladar al paciente.-

-Tenten-san- las enfermeras aparecieron detrás del grupo-Debe retirarse.-

-Lo sé- vio a los ojos del desconocido y trato le sonreír lo mejor que pudo- Te veré luego, cuídate-

Un ninja la tomo del hombro y la guio a la puerta.

-¡No espera!- el desconocido empezó a agitarse.

-Salga ahora Tenten-san- le apuraron.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tenten levanto la mano que sostenía en un puño con un leve hormigueo, su corazón empezaba a latir dolorosamente, debía ir a casa y descansar.

-o- -o- -o-

Pasaban los días y Tenten no volvió a tener contacto con el desconocido, había recibido noticias de la enfermera jefe, había empezado su tratamiento para que volviera a manejar las manos y su actitud había cambiado, no era violento en absoluto y hablaba con normalidad. Los dolores de cabeza habían cesado.

"Quizá sea de dado de alta muy pronto" le había dicho la enfermera jefe cuando termino su consulta de rutina, pero al no tener un lugar donde ir, seria puesto en un alberge temporal, hasta que recordara o lo reconocieran.

Tenten conocía esos alberges y la mayoría eran aldeanos que habían perdido su casa, solían trabajar en las renovaciones para ganarse su sustento. Pero el desconocido no podría hacer eso, sus manos eran de cuidado.

Quizá podría decirle a la Hokage que podía hacerse cargo de él, su casa no era grande pero podían arreglarse muy bien entre dos personas, bueno, se acarició el vientre, tres personas.

Le planteo la idea a la jefa.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto maternalmente- Recuerda que puede recuperar su memoria en cualquier momento-

Tenten quiso replicar

-No, espera, sé que has formado una amistad con él. Pero no creo que sea prudente que lleves a un hombre que no conoces del todo a casa. Piensa en tu bebe-

-Lo se y créeme, no soy el tipo de mujer que ayuda de esta forma a las personas, pero siento que puedo confiar en él. Lo del ataque fue un accidente.-

La enfermera la estudio en detalle.

-Esta bien, puedo sugerirle eso a la Hokage. Además sé que eres muy fuerte- le palmeo la espada y le sonrió.

Esa noche Tenten reorganizo su casa a medida en que podía, tendría que hacer un espacio en la sala y comprar más sabanas para invierno.

Apago las luces y fue a su dormitorio. Tendría que comprar una nueva vajilla, la suya tenía ya un buen tiempo, se fijó en su guardarropa algo preocupada, no tenía nada nuevo que el desconocido no le haya visto antes.

Se acomodó en la cama y puso una almohada en sus pies, era más cómodo para ella, pero antes que se apoyara por completo escucho un ruido, suave y casi sin importancia, pero ella no era descuidada, en especial en su casa, salió a hurtadillas, empuñando un kunai, la sala parecía vacía, pero la ventana estaba abierta, la había cerrado estaba segura, se puso en posición de ataque y rápidamente considero las opciones en caso de que no pudiera enfrentar al perpetrador.

Un crujido la alerto, lanzo un par de kunais a una sombra que las esquivo rápidamente.

-¡Espera! No quiero empezar así de nuevo-

La voz masculina… la había escuchado antes, pero no se fio.

-¡Muéstrate!-

-Soy yo- le dijo la voz mientras una sombra se acercaba a ella con las manos en alto.

Tenten lo reconoció aunque la poca luz de los faros de la calle aun no le pegaban el rostro, sus ojos brillaban.

-Eres…eres-

-Tranquila preciosa, soy yo-

-¿Deidara?-

El hombre se mostró, con rostro aun vendado y cauteloso estudiándola con la mirada.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-

-Lo sé porque nos mostraron fotos de los miembros de Akatsuki-

Tenten retrocedió un paso, el hombre se acercó, al descubierto noto las vendas en su cuello y su torso como su distinguible ropa de hospital.

¡Era él!

De la sorpresa dejo caer el kunai que emitió un sonido estridente al caer en el suelo de madera.

El desconocido, el hombre sin nombre ni pasado que se recuperaba en el hospital, al que ella había acompañado y del cual pensaba que había forjado una amistad.

Se tapó la boca con una mano, ¡Se sentía tan tonta! Ese hombre la había engañado como una total ingenua, su mente formo rápidamente la imagen del hombre burlándose de ella luego de sus visitas.

Bufo pero lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, se las limpio.

-Malditas hormonas- siseo

El hombre avanzo y notando aquello Tenten se arrimó a un mueble cercano donde tenía ocultas más armas.

-No te acerques- le dijo tratando de sonar amenazante.

Tenten noto que el hombre miraba con recelo su vientre y sintió molestia.

-¡Si no te gusta lo que vez puedes irte!- le reclamo de pronto herida

-Espera, preciosa no es lo que parece-

-¡Se lo que parece! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Fingiste no tener memoria y volverte mi amigo!-

-¡Whoa espera!-

Tenten se puso nerviosa al sentirlo acercarse, tomo rápidamente su estuchera escondida y empezó a arrojarle kunais, él los esquivo con dificultad, rápidamente cayó al suelo de un sonido sordo y con un gemido de angustia.

Tenten espero dos latidos antes de apresurar se a su lado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Eres tan feroz como siempre preciosa-

Tenten lo ayudo a sentarse, noto que las manos masculinas temblaban y que se esforzaba a respirar.

-¡¿Que haces aquí!? ¡Sigues herido!-

-Quería verte- fue la respuesta, Tenten se paralizo.

-¿Porque?-

-La enfermera me dijo que mañana me trasladarían muy lejos, así que pensé que era la última oportunidad para hablar contigo-

Tenten palpo con cuidado las vendas del torso que se aflojan a su paso y dejan ver algo de piel de apariencia rojiza y dolorosa.

-Eso es muy tonto, apenas y te mueves. Tendré que vendarte de nuevo antes de que vueltas-

-Escucha- le dijo el criminal con apremio-Yo…-

Deidara se giró a verla y ella noto que las vendas de su rostro se salieron dejando ver su mejilla y su ojo hasta ahora cubierto, la piel estaba tirante y oscura, el parpado caía sobre el ojo azul haciéndolo ver cansado.

Tenten quito suavemente esa venda.

El hombre rio y alejo el rostro.

-¿Ya no soy tan guapo como antes no?, pero no me preocupa lo compensa mi encanto natural-

La voz resignada lanzo un estremecimiento a Tenten que le tomo del hombro fraternalmente para consolarlo.

-Si te soy sincera es lo primero de ti que me llamo la atención.- le dijo burlonamente.

Una risa masculina y divertida resonó en la habitación. Luego el silencio.

-Él bebe…-comenzó el criminal y Tenten reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo, hace tiempo que se había resignado a volver a ver al padre de su hijo y mucho menos a tener ese tipo de conversación con él.

-El bebe que tienes, es de casualidad ¿tuyo y mío?-

¡¿De casualidad?! ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella se había acostado con más gente? ¡Si él había sido el primero! Quiso gruñirle e incluso lo hizo.

-¿Acaso crees que voy de cama en cama? Tú fuiste el único…- Tenten se mordió la lengua, un sonrojo en el rostro.

El hombre la miro igual de sorprendido, su pelo a fin podía verse, cortó casi sobre la piel, pero definitivamente rubio.

-Yo pensé…-

-Yo no pienso reclamarte algo, de ninguna manera, desde que me entere que estaba embarazada decidí criarlo sola…incluso desde que supe que habías muerto yo tome esa decisión, no te guarde rencor ni nada parecido, me trataste bien y fuiste atento. Además que así yo no estaría…-

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y Tenten se sintió débil e indefensa, algo que le molestaba en demasía.

Unos brazos la rodearon.

-Tranquila preciosa-

-No te hagas la idea equivocada, son solo las hormonas- le dijo Tenten carraspeaba para quitarse la voz ahogada.

-Lo sé- lo sintió sonreír sobre su pelo y el abrazo apretarse- Quiero intentarlo.

Tenten se estremeció.

-¿Q-que?-

-Nuestro hijo necesita un padre, además de que estoy muerto y nadie me persigue, podre quedarme contigo. Estas semanas que pasaste conmigo a mi lado empecé a apreciarte muchísimo. Incluso cuando pensé que nuestro hijo tenía otro padre… enfurecí, pensé que aceptaría incluso estar a tu lado como un amigo siquiera.-

El hombre se separó un poco de ella.

-Cuando te empuje y te vi chocar pensé que iba a morir-

-Tu…¿de verdad no recordabas?-

-No, lo último que recuerdo es que libere mi técnica final y explote, no sé cómo llegue al hospital, pero recuerdo con claridad el verte ese día, te acercaste a mi sin miedo y segura de ti misma, sonriendo y con tu voz amable, recuerdo pensar cuando vi tu vientre "Ah ella será una buena madre"-

-¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria? Y más te vale que no me mientas- trato de sonar dura, pero fallo.

-Cuando me trasladaron a una nueva ala, los anbus me interrogaron, usaron una técnica para liberar mis recuerdos, dolió como no te imaginas, pero funciono, afortunadamente pude venderles una historia más interesante-

-Eres demasiado astuto, pero eso no quiere decir que no te descubran después-

-Lo se, por eso…-

Tenten se separó.

-¡No vas a usarme de escusa!-

-No lo hare, la enfermera me dijo que no volvería a verte y vine a despedirme, no sé dónde me lleven, pero hasta que me recupere debo hacer lo que me dicen. Me enamore de ti, eso es verdad.-

-Quiero sentarme- Tenten dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie y acercándose al sillón para luego dejarse caer.

El criminal prácticamente emanaba ansiedad.

-¿Estas bien preciosa?-

-No del todo, no sé qué pensar ahora, yo me enamore de un hombre sin memoria- dijo sin más- y asumí el miedo de que se alejara de mí cuando la recuperara. Pero nunca pensé que serias tú.-

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a Tenten la tomo torpemente de la mano y le hablo al oído.

-Yo soy ambos hombres y te quiero como ambos. Podemos estar juntos los tres. Iremos a tus revisiones juntos y te tomare de la mano cuando vayamos por la calle, me llevare bien con tus amigas y cuidare al bebe cuando tengas una misión-

Tenten se derretía, se regañó así misma por haberle contado sus miedos y necesidades, después de aquello la tenía en la mano.

Pero no se lo dejaría saber.

-Puede ser- le dijo con voz falsamente dura, la mano masculina subió a su mejilla y la movió para mirarle.

-Lo digo en serio-

Y la beso.

El corazón de Tenten se llenó, ya no estaba sola. Sintió una torpe caricia sobre el camisón justo en su vientre.

-Se movió- dijo el hombre fascinado.

El reloj sonó anunciando las tres de la mañana. Tenten sabía que la primera ronda de las enfermeras era a las cuatro.

-Debes irte ahora- Tenten trato de acomodar la vendas lo mejor que pudo.-Las enfermeras notaran tu ausencia-

-La enfermera en jefe me dijo que me cubriría-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Le dije que te amaba y que quería decírtelo antes de irme lejos-

-¿Ella te dijo dónde te trasladarían?-

-A un lugar lejano de donde casi nadie vuelve, es lo que ella dijo-

Tenten hizo nota mental en agradecerle a la mujer y luego regañarla por arriesgarse.

-Nada de eso- le apuro a levantarse del sillón y caminar a la ventana.

-Si no te vuelvo a ver…-

-Me veras más pronto de lo que crees. Ahora vete-

-Pero…-

Tenten lo beso para que no hubieran dudas, se sonrojo inmensamente y le sudaron las manos, pero lo hizo con firmeza y todo lo bien que podía.

-Vete ahora-

El rubio tardo una par de largos segundos antes de poner un pie en el alfeizar y salir.

Más tarde Tenten alisto una pequeña maleta, en ella tenía ropa de cambio para su… ¿Compañero de vida? ¿Novio? ¿Querido?

Se sonrojo en solo pensarlo.

Era casi hora de partir, se puso un vestido rosa de ancha cintura, algo que nunca se pondría de estar cuerda, o mejor dicho no enamorada. Se aliso el cabello y lo dejo suelto, se puso un suave maquillaje que nunca usaba y noto que casi caducaba.

Salió por la puerta tratando de no correr, el estómago le daba vueltas. Mucha gente volteo a verle, lo que la incómodo y la hizo pararse en cada escaparate para verificar su aspecto, tal vez sí que la ropa le quedaba mal y se veía ridícula con el maquillaje. Pero ya era tarde y siguió adelante sin hacer caso.

Entro en la estación de enfermeras y no puso evitar sonreírle a la mujer mayor que le devolvió una mirada cómplice, le dio la pequeña maleta y explico su cometido.

-Espera cerca de la puerta, lo llevare allí-

Tenten camino con livianez hacia la puerta, estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a arrugar el frente de su vestido. ¿Vestido? Aun no podía creerlo.

-¿Tenten que haces aquí?-

Tenten miro a sus dos amigas acercarse, Hinata y Ino ambas solas y son sendas sonrisas que correspondió.

-Espero a alguien ¿y ustedes?-

-Yo vine por las medicinas de Uchiha…- Ino la codeo- Sasuke-kun-

Su amiga pelinegra se sonrojo, algo que no había cambiado de ella.

-Yo me la encontré y decidí acompañarla- Ino estaba radiante más hermosa que de costumbre todo en ella brillaba- Sabes la Hokage me dijo que en la próxima ecografía sabría el sexo de mi bebe. Ojala sea una niña-

Tenten rio.

-No sé qué sea, pero estoy segura que heredara tus ojos y tu personalidad.-

Ino iba a agregar algo más pero callo viendo algo a lo lejos, codeo a Hinata y señalo el camino con la barbilla. Tenten hizo lo mismo

A un par de metros estaba Deidara, con la ropa que le había llevado, el pantalón ninja negro y la camisa azul. Su cabello está a la vista arreglado de forma elegante en las partes que quedaban largas y sobre el ojo solo llevaba un parche. Una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sostenía su maleta, parecía salido de un salón en vez de un hospital, sospecho que la enfermera en jefe tuvo algo que ver.

A los pocos pasos él se detuvo y la miro casi embobado. Antes de que hablara Tenten se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le beso, brevemente y con el corazón en la garganta, se separó y quiso echarse a andar rápidamente, pero una mano sostuvo su cintura y la apretó con suavidad.

El la beso esta vez.

El gritillo de sus dos amigas y un par de mujeres que pasaban por allí los hizo separarse. Se sonrieron, Tenten estaba consciente de que estaba roja, pero aun así se giró y enfrento a sus amigas.

Deidara le tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia ellas.

-Hinata. Ino, si tienen tiempo ¿Quisiera ir a nuestra casa para tomar un té y charlar?-

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Ino emocionada

Los cuatro salieron del hospital, en silencio. Tenten sabía que tenía mucho que explicar, pero no le importaba, sabía que tendría el apoyo de sus buenas amigas, además de querer solicitarles un par de favores.

-¿Que haremos?- le pregunto en un susurro su compañero cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te crearemos una nueva identidad-

-o- Ino -o-

Ino fue la primera en enterarse que estaba embarazada, el calendario le señalaba ya un mes y medio según sus cálculos y era evidente quien era el padre. Pensándolo a profundidad y luego debate consigo misma decidió conservarlo, los profundos cambios que sabia pasarían en su vida era un reto que quería tomar.

Se lo informo a su padre pocos días después, cuando los remanentes de la guerra estaban establecidos y se encontraban en casa.

Su reacción fue la esperada. Luego de un duro silencio él y su madre se habían visto a los ojos durante un largo momento y habían suspirado, la interrogaron sin tapujos y Ino contesto a sus preguntas.

-¿Y el padre?- el tono de su padre se volvió duro.

-No lo sabe, aun. Se lo diré mañana-

-¿Porque no lo traes para que charlemos?-

-No papa-

Su padre dejo de apretar la mesa que crujió.

-¿Porque no? Será una suave charla entre hombres-

Eso no iba a terminar bien.

-Déjame hablar primero con él, si quiere…-

-Oh si va a querer- su padre se crujió los nudillos.

-Papá sabes tan bien como yo que la normativa solo me responsabiliza a mi-

Ino miro a su madre, en su rostro evidente preocupación.

-Mamá, estoy bien, es inesperado pero seré responsable y asumiré el hecho- Ino rio un poco- Seré nueva en esto y necesitare tu ayuda ¿quieres?-

Su madre sonrió.

-o-o-o-

Cuando cerró la puerta se su habitación Ino se dejó caer al suelo, había necesitado un poco más del esfuerzo esperado para parecer segura de sí misma. Pero en realidad estaba asustada, primero por no estar segura del todo de que su Sai asumiera su responsabilidad, nada lo obligaba. Segundo no tenía idea de lo que era ser una madre, la suya era la mejor, pero no creía poder parecerse a ella, no quería dejar de ser ninja.

Mañana sería un día decisivo, buscaría a Sai por toda la aldea si fuera necesario y le diría. Ella le diría…

Rayos.

-o-o-o-o-

El sol estaba radiante, a brisa estaba fresca y la gente a su alrededor se saludaba con cordialidad, era un maldito día perfecto, pero ella parecía ser un día tétrico ¿cómo se supone que se dicen esas cosas?

La suerte estaba echada y parecía también de su lado, nada más salir de casa y andar un par de calles estaba Sai, allí parado a la entrada del parque.

Bien podía hacer esto, tenía sus planteamientos con buena base.

Se acercó a él despacio.

-Hola Sai- le saludo.

-Hola Yama…-

Ino movió un dedo en forma negativa.

-No. desde ahora tienes que decirme "cariño"-

-¿Cariño?-

-Sip-

Sai se vio claramente confundido. Ino no quiso esperar pasar mucho tiempo, su primer impulso de una conversación adulta y civilizada no fue muy bien, se arrojó a sus brazos y le beso.

-¡Estoy embarazada! Un mes y medio-

Silencio.

-Iba de camino a la tienda ahora mismo ¿me acompañas?- Ino jaloneo al hombre hasta la zona comercial, en realidad no iba a ningún lugar antes, cuando llegaron a una tienda de pescado Ino pidió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, palpo sus bolsillos un sudor frio la recorrió, sabía que eso pasaría, no tenía ni un centavo.

La mujer de la tienda había perdido su sonrisa hace tiempo, mientras esperaba. Una mano estiro un par de billetes y tomo la bolsa, la mujer suspiro y su sonrisa volvió al desearles un buen día.

-¿Tomates?- le pregunto Sai con su sonrisa de siempre.

Eso le dio mala espina.

-Si-

Se dirigieron de una tienda a otra sin hablar siquiera, al final habían comprado una buena provisión de comida. Ino decidió afrontar el siguiente paso, cualquiera que este fuera.

-Vaya, parece que compramos mucho ¿porque no vamos a dejarlo a tu casa?-

Sai que tenía todas las bolsas asintió con una sonrisa y se puso en marcha, Ino curiosa de conocer la casa del chico, indago que clase de lugar seria.

¿Tendría mucha o poca decoración?

¿Sería un desastre o estaría en orden?

¿Sería grande o pequeño?

El edifico de departamentos rayaba en lo normal, el departamento 4-C fue su siguiente parada. Sai saco la llave y abrió la puerta, a primera vista y a la segunda el lugar parecía ajeno, amplio en sí y con solo un mueble y varios pergaminos en un rincón, había tinta y pinceles en el escritorio y más allá solo un pequeño refrigerador.

Cordialmente Sai la invito a pasar y dispuso la comida con rapidez.

-Puedo servirte un té ya…-

Ino levanto la mano sin pensarlo.

-… ¿Cariño?-

Al hombre le salía mejor cada vez que lo decía, asintió en silencio y fue a sentarse a la silla del escritorio, le pareció muy arriesgado hacerlo en la cama.

Cuando Sai le ofreció la taza de té, el silencio pareció ahogarla.

-¿Qué te parece que nos mudemos a un departamento más grande cuando nazca él bebe? Si tiene su propia habitación podríamos cuidarlo mejor, mi padre piensa regalarle muchas cosas.-

Con la sonrisa nerviosa, paseo la vista por donde fuera para no enfrentar a los ojos negros.

-Uhm…-

Kami-sama ¿que estaba haciendo? ¡El hombre claramente no quería saber del asunto!

Se terminó la taza de un trago y se encamino a la salida.

-He de irme. Tengo que ir al hospital para unas pruebas- sonrió. Al menos trató-Nos vemos-

Salió rápidamente y camino al hospital, aun no esperaba que el asunto saliera bien, en cambio se concentró en registrarse para una consulta médica. Tendría que asistir a los controles prenatales cada mes y tomar muchas vitaminas y cuidar de su alimentación, también tendría que suspender en definitiva sus misiones obligatoriamente al quinto mes.

Era complicado.

Cuando llego al hospital solicito una consulta, la pasaron casi de inmediato a un consultorio vacío, allí la esperaba Shizune, tenía una sonrisa amable, la invito a sentarse y la interrogo. Ino le conto sus síntomas y tras un breve examen de laboratorio se confirmó lo que pensaba.

Estaba embarazada.

Sonrió.

Poco después la Hokage entro a la habitación, en su rostro una mirada severa.

Hablo con ella, con calma y paciencia. Al final pregunto.

-¿Quieres conservarlo?-

Su voz no mostraba nada salvo profesionalismo.

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama- le contesto animada- Ya le dije a mis padres y el padre de mi hijo está de acuerdo.- Ino emitió una sonrisa que trato se viera segura. La última parte no estaba aún decidida.

-Bien. Shizune te programara tus visitas prenatales-

Ino asintió y presto atención a todas las instrucciones además de que le recomendaron leer un par de libros, se relajó y a medida que se intercambiaban palabras se fue imaginando cada cosa.

Al salir y más liviana la Hokage le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Eres afortunada-

El piso se movió para Ino. Si lo era, muy afortunada…

-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente Ino salió de casa, esta vez decidida a hablar maduramente con Sai y sacarle una respuesta. Preparada para cualquier respuesta, sabía que el hombre no era de mucho sentir así que sabía que su respuesta seria directa y honesta.

Doblo una esquina y se lo encontró de frente.

Ino dio un brinco y se le fue el aire.

-¡Sai!- le grito, la gente alrededor se giró a verla.

-Hola cariño- le sonrió

A Ino se le seco la garganta.

-Yo…-

¿Qué iba decirle?

¿Que era?

-Yo iba a la tienda de ropa ¿me acompañas?-

Ino jaloneo al hombre de nuevo y entraron a la tienda de ropa infantil vieron la sección de recién nacidos, los diversos colores y estilos. Ino le mostro varios juguetes a lo que recibió solo asentimientos, cortas respuestas y sonrisas suyas.

Le sonrió y corrió al otro lado de la tienda, se agacho y respiro.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Era consciente de que estaba forzando las cosas, pero simplemente no le salían las palabras, todo lo que había practicado se le olvido y un sentimiento pesado se acento en su pecho.

Respiro y se tranquilizó, volvería y llevaría a Sai a un lugar tranquilo y hablarían.

Si eso haría.

Cuando volvió encontró a Sai en la caja de cobro, la joven mujer que le atendía le sonreía con picardía mientras ponía todo lo que había visto en bolsas.

-Sera un regalo muy lindo- le decía.

Sai sonrió a la mujer que brillo y se sonrojo.

¿Porque tenía que ser tan atractivo?

Ino pisoteo el suelo antes de acercarse y tomar a Sai del brazo.

-¿Querido pusiste todo lo que elegimos?- pregunto melosamente- A nuestro bebe le quedara excelente-

Y aunque aún no se le notaba el embarazo se acarició el vientre.

La joven mujer se mostró sorprendida y para placer de Ino culpable.

Salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas en las manos.

¿Que estaba haciendo?

-o-o-o-o-

Sai se había marchado de su lado cuando un ninja le entrego un mensaje, Ino volvió con las bolsas a casa.

-¿Que es todo eso?- le pregunto su madre corriendo a ayudarle

-Es ropa para él bebe, Sai lo compro-

-¿Sai? ¿Es el padre de mi nieto? has estado evitando cualquier conversación sobre él-

-Mama…-

-Estaba preocupada, pero al parecer quiere estar con ustedes- Su madre emitió una gran sonrisa. Ino quiso reclamar.-Espera se lo que piensas y es verdad, tu podrias criar a ese niño sola, eres fuerte y nada te detendría. Pero hija a pesar de eso hay algo en la experiencia que te hace estar acompañada. Nos tienes a tu padre y a mi, pero hablo de la presencia de un compañero, alguien que…-

-¡Mama!...llevare todo esto a mi cuarto-

-Está bien, solo espero conocer a Sai muy pronto, de seguro es un muchacho muy guapo-

-Sí que lo es- Ino rio y se encerró en su habitación.

Miro con cierta culpabilidad la ropa a medida que la sacaba, había de todo, incluso un par de juguetes.

No puedo con esto.

Ino salió de casa rumbo a la casa de Tenten, realmente, realmente quería hablar con alguien.

Golpeo a la puerta con desespero, luego carraspeo y se tranquilizó.

Toco suavemente.

Para su sorpresa Hinata le abrió.

-Hinata- Ino se tiro a sus brazos.

-¡Ino que sucede!- Tenten salió a la vista

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente mientras se retiraba del abrazo- Es que estoy algo….! No sé qué hacer!-

Se sentaron en el pequeño comedor.

-Estoy embarazada y yo mentí a mis padres al decirles que Sai lo acepto y quieren que los presente, pero en realidad no he hablado con él. En realidad si pero no lo deje dar su opinión y esta mañana…-

Ino paro para tomar aire y noto sus palmas frías.

-Tranquila Ino- Tenten se puso de pie para servirle un té.

-N-nosotras estamos embarazadas también.- Hinata soltó el comentario tocándole el hombro.

Ino tardo un segundo en captarlo y lanzo un gritillo.

-¡Lo dices en serio!-

Tenten volvió y puso una taza frente a ella.

-Pues si-

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...quiero decir ¿Quién?- Ino miro con la boca abierta a Hinata y la señalo.

-Hinata! Tu...es decir ¿le dijiste? ¿A ese despistado? Y como…No quiero los detalles, pero siempre pensé…-

Tenten cruzo las manos frenéticamente detrás de Hinata para que ella la viera. Ino se calló de golpe, tratando de entender lo que decía en silencio Tenten.

"El padre no es ya-sabes-quien"

Ohhh.

Bueno.

Bueno.

Eso no lo esperaba. Estaba segura…

-P-Pero bueno ¡Es una sorpresa! Las tres seremos madre y….y…-

Luego Ino rememoro todo lo que había pasado, su indecisión y su miedo la habían doblegado, ella tenía muy claro como reaccionaria a cada hecho imaginable, pero aun así no podía mencionar una frase respecto a su embarazo y el futuro del mismo.

Se tomó el rostro con las manos.

-Ino ¿que sucede?-

-Dijiste que Sai-kun era el padre de tu bebe y que mentiste a tus padres ¿quieres hablar de ello?-

Tenten entro en su rango de visión con una sonrisa triste.

-Yo- suspiro- fui a hablar con Sai de mi embarazo, pero termine actuando como si fuésemos una pareja, le empecé a hablar de la casa en que viviríamos y escogimos ropa para bebe. Él no se negó, ni me reclamo nada…eso me preocupa ¿acaso el piensa que es un juego que hay que seguir o solo no sabe cómo ponerme en mi lugar? Pensé eso anoche y casi no dormí-

-Sai-san tiene una inusual forma de ser, quizá solo espera un momento tranquilo para hablar contigo- con tono suave Hinata hablo, una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-Eso puede ser verdad. Ino que tal si mañana preparas una comida y vas a su casa, pueden comer juntos y charlar de manera civilizada. No conozco muy bien a Sai y no sé qué respuesta va a darte, pero no parece un hombre que vaya a hacerlo de mala manera. Además cuentas con nosotras para todo.-

Tenten le tomo de la mano y Hinata también.

Si. Debía aclarar el asunto lo más rápido posible, antes de que se complicara el asunto con su padre, espero que su madre no le haya mencionado el nombre de Sai, ni por casualidad. Ya se imaginaba a su padre yendo a buscarle para "hablar con el"

-Tienen razón, hablare con él, esta vez lo hare. Por cierto, cuénteme de ustedes-

Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron y empezaron a balbucear, era claro que el asunto era delicado, pero Ino disfruto de sus rodeos hasta que se hizo de noche, contaron anécdotas y hablaron de sus preocupaciones.

Hinata por su padre y Tenten que no hablo claramente, pero expreso su miedo a pasar por la experiencia sola.

Esto asustaba a las tres, era todo nuevo, pero sabían que entre ellas lo lograrían.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ino no era la mejor cocinera, pero sabía defenderse, decidió preparar un dulce pastel para la ocasión, casi al medio día se embarcó al departamento de Sai.

Pero él no estaba en casa.

Se paró en la puerta un par de minutos, sus dudas cobrándole de nuevo.

-¿Disculpe?- llamo una voz. Ino contesto y se giró a ver a una mujer mayor de rostro amable.

-¿Si?-

-¿Es usted Yamanaka-san?-

-Si…mi nombre es Ino. Yamanaka Ino-

La mujer agito las palmas.

-El joven Sai salió temprano y me dejo este juego de llaves en caso de que una joven viniera a verlo. Nunca pensé que sería tan linda-

-Espere. ¿Le dejo las llaves?-

-Claro- la mujer le extendió un llavero- Es el de la puerta y el dormitorio, la tercera no estoy segura-

Ino tomo lo ofrecido por reflejo.

-¿Gracias?-

-Bien yo debo irme, pásela bien-

Y le guiño el ojo

Ino miro las llaves con algo de desconfianza antes de animarse a meterla en la cerradura y girarla con facilidad.

Entro en el departamento y dio un brinco, lo que era la austera habitación de pronto había llenado de muebles de todo tipo, repiseros, esquineros, un par de mesones de ambiente.

Dejo el pastel en una mesa en la cocina que no había estado allí antes y se dio una vuelta por todo el lugar, que a pesar del cambio visible no dejaba de sentir un vacío, los porta retratos estaban en blanco y los cajones de los muebles vacíos.

¿A que se debía esto?-

Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación, que tenía una cortina rosada, reconocía el estilo por supuesto, quien más elegiría una tela tan grosera para una ventana de calle y que veía al norte.

Su ene-amiga Sakura Haruno. Tal vez Sai le había pedido ayuda.

Y como convocada la peri rosada paso por debajo de la ventana, estaba pensativa al parecer con el rostro algo sombrío.

Ino sabia porque estaba con esa actitud, pero era algo que nunca diría ni le echaría en cara, era imposible, no era tan cruel. Ino sabía que Sakura era una de las pocas que había optado por la decisión de…

La puerta de entrada sonó. Ino salto y trato de tranquilizarse. Fue al recibidor con decisión, Sai estaba sacando la compara en una mesa.

Leche, huevos, pan, verduras varias y algo de carne.

Cuando la vio le sonrió.

-Hola cariño-

Se estremeció.

-Compre varias cosas sanas, leí que una mujer embarazada necesita cuidar su alimentación apropiadamente-

Ino le sonrió honestamente.

Ese hombre…

Pero ella no quería continuar sin dejar las cosas claras, quería escuchar las palabras directamente.

Se acercó.

-Mira este cereal, el dueño de la tienda dijo que haría bien los primeros meses-

Sai le extendió el paquete. Pero ella no lo tomo.

Paso un momento, pero Sai no perdió su sonrisa, al final bajo el paquete y la dejo encima de la mesa.

-Escucha Sai…quiero hablar contigo.-

Sai saco un libro de su espalda y lo hojeo

-¿Es sobre tus molestias? ¿O las responsabilidades de la casa? ¿O decidiremos quien ira a recoger a nuestro hijo a la academia?...-

Sai siguió y siguió.

Ino sintió un pálpito, su mente maquinando todos los escenarios que le decía. Lo que asentó una nueva duda.

¿Y si le daba el "si" seria por si mismo o porque le parecía lo correcto por estar en uno de sus libros?

Ella no quería estar al lado de alguien que un día se diere cuenta que no hacía falta estar con la mujer que había concebido por no haberse cuidado a las puertas de una guerra y por una normativa.

Solo ella había decidido quedárselo.

Ino se acercó y tomo de las manos de Sai.

-Escucha Sai. Has sido maravilloso estos días y te agradezco que hayas reaccionado bien cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, pero…pero quiero saber lo que piensas. No te preguntare si quieres que lo tenga, eso no está en discusión-

Ino sintió una presionen la garganta

Carraspeo.

-Pero quiero saber si quieres estar a mi lado. No hace falta que tengamos una relación romántica forzada, pero si quieres puedes estar allí, por él bebe, en realidad quisiera que conozca a su padre y se lleven bien.-

Listo lo había dicho.

Ahora quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Reino el silencio. Sai miraba su libro y lo hojeo un par de veces.

-¿Puedo escoger?-

La pregunta la apuñalo en el pecho.

Compungida asintió, espero no verse demasiado afectada, no quería lastima de ningún tipo.

-Si puedes, en realidad no tienes ninguna obligación hacia mí, pero quisiera…que estés en la vida del bebe, si estás de acuerdo-

-Sakura no menciono que esto podía pasar-

-¿Sakura?-

-Cuando le dije que pedí consejos para hacer que te enamores de mí, me dijo que sea más atento contigo, que comprara todo lo que te gusta, que haga mi casa más femenina y que te haga sonreír cada vez. Pero escoger…-

Ino se quedó quieta.

-Pero escoger al bebe o a ti, se me hace imposible, yo quiero a ambas. Ningún libro que leí explica esta situación. ¿Tengo que escoger?-

Las piernas empezaron a fallarle, Ino se apretujo a la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

¿Había escuchado bien?

No podía ser. ¿Era aceptada?

-T-tu…Sai tú ¿me quieres?- le pregunto en un susurro.

-Sí y puedo demostrarlo-

Sai se acercó a la mesa cercana a la puerta y tomo la llave que allí había dejado, se acercó al escritorio y saco de ella una caja pequeña pero largada.

Se acercó a ella y puso una rodilla al suelo.

Ay ¡Esto es! ¡¿Esta pasado?!

Se concentró en respirar, pero fallo.

-Recuerdo el primer día en que te vi, además de la primeras palabras que te dirigí, en ese momento no entendí del todo lo que quise decir, como no entendía la necesidad de ser feliz. Hoy me he dado cuenta que mi mundo está lleno de huecos que he tratado de aprender a llenar, muchas personas me han ayudado, pero ninguna ha logrado acaparar tanto de ese espacio como tú. Tengo la necesidad de verte todos los días, incluso cuando te pones violenta conmigo, por eso quiero que te unas a mí de tal manera que nadie más que tú misma podría separarnos-

Sai abrió el paquete en sus manos, en ella había dos relucientes anillos dorados.

-Quiero formar una familia contigo y…-

Ino le abrazo

-¿Co-como puedes hacerme esto?- le pregunto con voz ahogada-Gran idiota, ¿sabes lo que pensé?-

Oh dios creo que voy a morir.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, las piernas de Ino se acalambraron pero no quería moverse.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a decir todo eso?-

-Sakura me dijo que escribiera todo lo que sentía. Fue…complicado-confeso-Pero se supone que responderías.

-¿Qué harías si digo que "no"?-

-Te preguntaría de nuevo mañana-

Oh kami-sama

-Bueno, si no tengo más opción...- Ino limpio sus lágrimas y se enderezo. Cruzo los brazos a nivel del pecho.

-Está bien acepto- extendió la mano izquierdo. Sai no pareció captar el hecho.-El anillo, va en el dedo anular-

El circulo dorado se deslizo con facilidad en su dedo, el mirarlo casi le da un ataque de pánico y felicidad mezcladas.

¡Iba a casarse!

Ino tomo el anillo restante y lo puso en la mano de Sai.

-L-listo, estamos comprometidos-

Sai asintió con una sonrisa que le calo a los huesos.

-Traje pastel ¿quieres comerlo?-

Ino camino al estante tomando platos y dos cucharas, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de correr a la casa de Tenten y luego a la mansión Hyuga para avisarle a Hinata y quizá ir al monte de los Hokage para que todos se enteren.

Pero aguanto mientas cortaba el pastel con mal pulso y lo servía.

-Gracias cariño-

-De nada querido-

Sai le vio sorprendido y luego le sonrió, esa sonrisa era toda verdadera felicidad.

-o-o-o-

Fin

-o-o-o-

Al fin termine.

Uff.

Para su disfrute.

Pryre-chan


End file.
